


Elg i solnedgang

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, bilsyke barn, elg i solnedgang, evak er blitt voksne, småbarnsfamilie
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Evak er i 30-åra og på tur med egne og andres barn. Småbarnstid og voksentid og kvalitetstid.





	1. Søndag 17. juni 2035 kl. 15:45: Elg i solnedgang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til oskorgeo for ide og fadderskap!
> 
> Dette blir visst mer enn en one-shot, så jeg legger på dato og tidspunkter på kapitlene nå så det blir litt enklere å henge med.

“Jeg vil ha is!”  
“Er vi fremme snart?”  
“Sett på en lydbok!”  
“Jeg vil høre Rampete Robin!”  
“Nei, Tom Gates!”  
“Har vi gulrot?”  
“Jeg må tisse!”  
“Men jeg må bæsje!”

Isak sukker. Levenet i baksetet er ubeskrivelig. Han har prøvd stenge det ute med NWA på ørene, men fikk raskt beskjed av Even om å slutte med det. Even kjører, Isak må være fredsmekler, kriger, kokk, doassistent, søppeltømmer, discjockey og støttekontakt. I vilkårlig rekkefølge og kombinasjon.

De er på veg til SkandiaCup i Trondheim. I baksetet sitter de to yngste ungene til Yousef og Sana pluss Even og Isaks egne to. Yousef selv har reist til cupen sammen med de to eldste og fotballaget deres, mens Sana er på en nanoteknologikonferanse i Kroatia. Even og Isak sa først de kunne være barnevakt for Miriam og Adam, men hadde bestemt seg for å ta med Maria og Fredrik og dra opp og se på. Det er mange år siden de har vært i Trondheim, et gjensyn med byen blir gøy. De har leid et hus på Lade gjennom airbnb, med plass til alle seks og så Yousef og de to eldste når cupen er ferdig.

Maria og Fredrik er tvillinger på 6 år, jevngamle med Miriam og to år yngre enn Adam. Søsknene Mathias og Oskar er tvillinger på 11 og spiller fotball. Yousef og Sana bor ikke så langt unna Even og Isak, og de seks ungene er ofte sammen. De er en livlig gjeng, men Even og Isak er ikke helt sikre på om de er mindre livlige når det er færre av dem. De er kanskje livlige på en annen måte - Mathias og Oskar har mye av Sanas alvor og ansvarsfølelse og ser ut til å roe ned de andre litt. Miriam og Adam minner mer om Elias - tullete og litt uforutsigbare. Maria og Fredrik er ganske rolige, de har Isaks lynne og trives godt for seg selv. Samtidig ser de at de blomstrer når de er sammen med andre barn, både i barnehagen og hjemme. Etter sommeren skal de begynne på skolen sammen med Miriam. Even og Isak både gruer og gleder seg. En ny epoke begynner etter fem flotte år i en naturbarnehage ved grensa til Nordmarka. Ingen av dem er turfolk, men det er fint at barnehagen kunne ta seg av den biten, så kunne de selv stå for turer til museer og gallerier. 

Men først står Trondheim for tur. Og før det må de komme seg dit.  
Even sukker og svinger inn på en rasteplass. Unger som må tisse haster alltid. “Ut og tiss, Adam!”  
Han sender Adam for å tisse i en busk. “Dere andre må også gå på do!”

Isak prøver å få med de andre på do. Miriam må bæsje. Maria vil bare tisse på hvit do, ikke på den rustfrie ståldoen på rasteplassen. Og Fredrik insisterer på at han ikke må tisse. Isak sier han må prøve, men han nekter. 

De kjører videre. På Elverum er det på tide med en sen lunsjpause. Det er lekeplass med sklier, klatrestativ og hoppeslott der. Først går de inn på Elgstua og bestiller mat. Det er bilder av elg på furuveggene, rødrutete trekk på møblene. Hjemmekoslig. “Ikke helt Mækkern dette her!”, ler Even. Han bestiller elghakk og Cola til seg selv og Isak, og pølser med og uten chips, ketchup, sprøstekt løk og lompe til ungene. Han er ikke så god til å huske detaljer, men etter at han bestilte feil pølse til Maria én gang har han konkludert med at akkurat detaljene rundt hvordan barna vil ha pølsene sine er verdt å memorere. Denne gangen blir det heldigvis riktig - Even har bestilt det rette, og ungene har ikke plutselig endret mening om hva de liker.

Etterpå får de hver sin store kroneis til dessert. “Nam, is! Vi får aldri is av mamma når vi kjører bil”, ler Miriam. De løper ut for å leke på lekeplassen etterpå. Miriam og Maria kappløper bort til klatrestativet mens guttene går for hoppeslottet.

Even og Isak blir sittende inne. Det ble ganske stille etter at ungene gikk ut. De er fortsatt flere gjester der, og flere på jobb bak disken, men lydnivået gikk tydelig ned etter at fire blad Valtersen Næsheim og Acar Bakkoush forsvant ut. De sitter i en krok litt for seg selv, med utsikt mot lekeplassen. Isak ser ut av vinduet.  
“Det er fine unger vi har”, sier han og smiler.  
Even smiler mot ham. “Ungene våre.”  
“Og Sana og Yousef sine.”  
“Ja, takk og pris. Jeg skjønner ikke at de orker fire stykker! Jeg holdt på å bli gal av kjeklinga i baksetet på vegen!”  
Isak ser på ham og ler. “BLI gal? Strengt tatt ER du vel gal, så du kan vel gå for et par til uten at det gjør noe da?”  
Even kaster en kald chips etter ham.

Isak smiler varmt mot ham og flytter seg nærmere. “Gærningen min” hvisker han med ømhet i stemmen, og legger armen sin om skulderen hans og hviler hodet sitt mot Evens. Even rufser ham i håret og kysser ham på halsen. “Støttekontakten min”.

Isak flytter seg litt, setter seg nærmere Even. Han ser seg rundt. De sitter ganske skjermet i kroken sin, ingen gjester i nærheten, og de høye lenestolene skjuler dem godt for de andre gjestene i lokalet. Han plusker Even i nakken. Kysser ham litt. Stryker hånden sin over låret hans, lar fingeren gli langs sømmen i dongribuksa. Even ler. “Hva er det du holder på med?”  
Isak smiler. “Koser med deg, vel!”  
Even snur hodet mot Isak og kysser ham på munnen. “Du, skal vi stikke ut eller?”  
“Følge litt med ungene?”  
De ser ut av vinduet. Ungene leker på lekeplassen. “De kan vel passe seg selv… Men vi burde kanskje ut i bilen en tur. Sjekke at den er ryddig og sånt.”  
Isak nikker.

På vegen ut kjøper Even en stor pose sjokolade til ungene. “Unger, her er litt gotteri. Spis det før vi kjører videre, så det ikke blir sjokoladekliss i bilen!” Ungene jubler og begynner straks å dele sjokoladeposen i like deler. Even har vært forutseende nok til å kjøpe en pose med likedane biter i, og de krysser fingre for at innholdet kan deles på fire også, eller at ungene er gode nok i brøkregning til å klare å dele resten likt.

Even og Isak går ut i bilen. De har parkert helt i utkanten av parkeringsplassen, mot et lite skogholt. De begynner å rydde i bilen. Den er stor, en sju-seter med litt mørke ruter bak. masse plass til barna og vennene deres og til all bagasje de måtte ønske å ha med seg. De begynner å rydde litt, plukker potetskruer, tomme flasker og matpapir. Sjokolade og is er det heldigvis ingen som har spist i bilen, de er ganske strenge på at det ikke skal søles der. Men på langtur er tørrmat og drikke lov, ellers måtte de stoppet hele tiden.

Plutselig drar Isak Even overende i baksetet og drar igjen døra.  
“Hva faen!” utbryter Even og ler. Isak bryter ham ned i et av setene uten barnebilstol i. Even spreller og strekker ut beina, det er heldigvis ikke noe sete foran akkurat denne plassen.

Isak holder Even fast mens han kaster et blikk ut gjennom vinduet. Ingen folk er i nærheten, og de nærmeste bilene er et stykke unna.

Han settes seg overskrevs på fanget til Even og kysser ham. Lar tunga gli langs Evenes lepper, åpner dem. Even åpner munnen, tungene møtes og begynner å leke. Isak vrir seg forsiktig på fanget til Even, i små bevegelser. Han kjenner at Even besvarer bevegelsene, kjenner hoftene beveger seg rytmisk mot ham.  
“Hva er det du holder på med, Isak?” spør han.  
Isak ler, kysset blir dypere, bevegelsene mer intense.  
Han hører Even stønne mot ham. “Nå tror jeg vi må slutte.”  
“Eller ikke.”

Isak vrir seg litt ekstra på fanget til Even, og kaster nok et blikk ut av vinduet. Det er fortsatt stille på parkeringsplassen, og han kan se ungene leke i hoppeslottet.  
Han glir ned fra fanget og setter seg på kne på gulvet i bilen. Drar fort ned glidelåsen på buksa hans, ser bulen i bokseren. Han bøyer seg ned og blåser varm luft mot den, kjenner at bulen vokser. Even skyver hoftene litt frem og lener seg bakover i setet. Han stønner, ser ned på Isak og smiler med halvt lukkede øyne og sløret blikk.  
Isak drar bokseren ned. Pikken spretter ut, står stramt oppover mot navlen. Han drar i den, noen faste drag med den ene hånden, mens han åpner sin egen glidelås med den andre. Han bøyer seg over den, tar den i munnen og begynner å suge, rytmisk, vått.

De ligger svette i bilen begge to. Isaks hode hviler på Evens mage, pikken ligger slapp og våt ved siden av. Isak har fortsatt hånden sin i sin egen bukse, den er klissete. Sett utenfra er de vel ikke det vakreste og mest romantiske motivet nå, men i sin egen verden er dette det nærmeste de kommer nirvana. Deres egen boble, helt rolige og avslappede.

“Dæven, Isak. Det er DU som er den gale av oss, ass.”

De ler. Setter seg opp, retter på klærne. Isak finner en nesten tom rull med tørkepapir og får det verste klisset av hendene sine. Heldigvis er klær og bil fortsatt rene. “Vi må kjøpe mer tørkerull, ass.”  
“Det kan vel vente til vi kommer til Trondheim, tror ikke vi rekker dette flere ganger før vi er fremme nå.”  
“Når er vi fremme da?”  
Even sjekker kart-appen. “Nja, rundt 5 timer, kanskje. Ni-tida da.”  
“Best å komme oss avgårde da. Fint om ungene holder seg våkne, så de kan få i seg litt mat før de skal legge seg.”

Isak henter ungene på lekeplassen. De går motvillig, men har brukt mye energi på leken. Han spør om de vil ha en is til før de drar videre. De rister på hodet, de er fortsatt mette etter pølser, chips, ketchup, krone-is og sjokoladen. Adam forteller stolt at de delte de tre siste bitene likt. “Det ble tre firedeler til hver! Tre småbiter!” Men litt drikke vil de gjerne ha. Isak kjøper bokser med sjokomelk og appelsinjuice på bensinstasjonen før de går bort i bilen igjen. Det koster en liten formue, men de små boksene er uansett mer praktisk enn å fylle kopper og flasker med drikke. Han kjøper med hver sin kaffe og litt sjokolade til seg og Even også.

Så kjører de videre. Vegen nordover fra Elverum er mer svingete, men det er lite trafikk og det går ganske radig oppover. Even gir gass på rettstrekningene og bremser litt ned i svingene. Han er en god sjåfør, kjører jevnt og fint, men noen ganger kan det gå litt fort og da blir nedbremsingene til de mindre rette strekningene mindre behagelige.

Ved Koppang klager Miriam over at hun er kvalm. Like etter sier Maria at hun også er kvalm. Fredrik hyler at han MÅ tisse og ikke klarer holder seg. Adam er stille, men blir gradvis blekere. Plutselig spyr han, det er som en høytrykkspyler ut over skoene hans og fanget til Miriam. Hun sitter som fjetret mens spyet renner ned over bena hennes, rører seg ikke før hun plutselig setter i et hyl og veiver med armene. Så begynner hun å spy selv, utover seg selv og Adam. En strøm av brun-rødt oppkast med klumper av chips renner ut av munnen hennes. Kroneis, appelsinjuice, ketchup og chips i skjønn forening.  
Maria ser på dem og begynner å gråte. Hun hikker og hikster om hverandre. Fredrik ser på de andre tre med store øyne mens tisset renner nedover beina og setet hans, og drypper ned på gulvet.

“Hva faen er det som skjer, Isak?” spør Even, og ser seg om etter et sted å stoppe.  
Isak ser seg forvirret rundt. Han har sneket på seg hodetelefonene og satt og lyttet på NAS mens han tenkte tilbake på videregående og tida da han traff Even for første gang. De hørte på NAS da også. Satt i vinduskarmen på det gamle gutterommet til Even og pratet og røykte. Spiste ostesmørbrød og drakk øl. Spilte NAS og så Evens favorittfilmer. Han blir raskt dratt tilbake til nåtiden, men skjønner ikke helt hva som er skjedd, før stanken fra baksetet treffer nesen hans og nesten får ham til å brekke seg.

Even blinker inn på rasteplassen ved den store elgen. Han stopper bilen, Isak hopper ut og nærmest river de fire barna ut av baksetene. Spy og tiss renner fra alle fire. De gråter, det stinker og ser helt jævlig ut.

“Faen ass”, sier Isak. Han har lyst til å rømme. Even kommer ut av bilen og blir stående å se på ungene og kjæresten sin på avstand. “VI må vel rydde opp da.”  
Han går mot bilen, ser sølet inni bilen og sukker. “Hvor gjorde du av tørkerullen?”  
Isak blir om mulig enda blekere. “Faen. Vi glemte kjøpe ny.”

De begynner å rydde opp. Tørker av ungene med de tilsølte klærne. Det er vann på doen på rasteplassen, Even væter en bunke tørkepapir og tørker ansikter, hender og kropper så godt han kan. Typisk nok tar han det siste papiret, og må bruke vått, oppbløtt dopapir til å tørke seg selv. Papiret smuldres i små biter.

Etter en stund er ungene i nogenlunde god stand igjen. De får på tørt og rent tøy fra bagasjen i bilen. Even prøvde seg på å kaste de tilsølte klærne, men det ble oppstandelse og hysteriske anfall fra Fredrik da han ville kaste favoritt-t-skjorta hans med Ninjago-Kay på. “Pappa, det er FAVORITT-T-SKJORTA mi! Jeg kommer aldri til å bli lykkelig igjen om du kaster den!” Isak flytter om på bagasjen til ungene slik at de får en bag ledig til det utspydde tøyet.

Even står og ser inn i bilen. “Vi har fortsatt en nedspydd bil, har du en bag til den også, eller?”  
Isak stiller seg ved siden av ham. Det er spy på alle setene, en dam av tiss og spy på gulvet, alle bilstolene er dekket av sure flekker med ketchup, is og sjokolademelk. En pølsebit sklir sakte ned fra setet mot dammen på gulvet. “Hva faen skal vi gjøre? Vi kan jo ikke kjøre videre med dette.”

De ser på hverandre. Dette er et problem som må takles minutt for minutt de neste 300 minuttene med mindre de kan kvitte seg med det med en gang.

Even får en ide. “Vi kan ta papir på do og tørke med det. Det er vann der også. Det blir jo ganske rent da.”  
Isak sukker og rister på hodet. “Nei, Even, du tok nettopp alt tørkepapiret for å vaske ungene. Du kan sikkert hente opp noe fra søppelbøtta, men det monner liksom ikke.”

Han ser seg rundt. Litt lenger borte på parkeringsplassen står en Bergens-registrert bil. Den tilhører tydeligvis en småbarnsfamilie, det er barneseter og fullt av kosedyr i den. Han går bort til den og ser inn. Det sitter to damer i forsetet, med to småbarn i baksetet. Det ene barnet sitter i et nakent bilsete uten trekk. De spiser polarbrød og drikker eplejuice. Han banker på ruta. Damen åpner vinduet og ser spørrende på ham, mens hun rynker på nesa.

“Hei! Du, jeg lurte på om dere hadde noe tørkepapir eller noe? Ungene har spydd i hele bilen og vi trenger å få tørket opp.”  
Damen ler. Hun snakker på samme måte som Eva. “Du, vi har trrre våtservietter. Ungen spydde nerr heeele baksetet før Alvdal. Men du kan få dem altså. Du burde forresten bytte den t-skjorta di. Jesusen på korset kveles av spy før han blør i hjel.”  
Isak takker og tusler tilbake til bilen med en slunken pakke ansiktsservietter. “Her er noen våtservietter. Bruk dem med måte”, sukker han.

Even rister på hodet og går mot en gullfarget Ford som står like bortenfor. Bagasjerommet er fullt, men ryddig, det ligger tre sparkesykler på toppen. En kvinne sitter inni bilen. Litt bortenfor leker to unger på alder med hans egne, mens en voksen mann står og ser på dem. “Hei!” smiler Even til henne. “Du, jeg lurte på om du hadde noe tørkepapir eller noe? Ungene har spydd i bilen og selv om vi har fått skiftet på dem så har vi ingenting å vaske bilen med.”

Damen ser på ham igjen og ler. “Om jeg har tørkepapir? Du, jeg har to bilsyke unger. Jeg har ALT.”

Hun drar fram veska si og gir ham en pakke reisesyketabletter. “Gi dem en halv av disse, så slipper du mer krøll. Knus dem mellom to skjeer og bland i syltetøy, vent litt så skal du få med det også. Jeg kan knuse dem for deg også, så er du ferdig med det.” Hun deler tablettene med en blå tablettdeler, og knuser hver halvdel mellom to skjeer før hun blander innholder med litt syltetøy i fire pappkrus og stikker en plastskje ned i hver kopp.

Så går hun i bagasjerommet og finner frem en IKEA-bag. “Her har du engangs-hansker, overtrekksdress til å beskytte tøyet ditt, papir til spyet, gamle håndklær og tepper til å dekke setene med, plastposer, en dunk vann og til slutt så sprayer du med denne lukt-dempende sprayen så får du bort det verste. Når du kommer frem så kjøper du NanoTech-spray på en bensinstasjon og vasker med den.”

Under en enorm glitrende elg i solnedgangen står to menn og vasker en bil ren for spy. På vegen bortenfor kjører bilene forbi. Fire barn leker i lyngen. I bilen under elgen er de alene. Alene med seg selv og spyet og minnene om andre lukter og kroppsvæsker en time tidligere.


	2. Mandag 18. juni 2035 kl. 00:30: Chat: Roper som elgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat etter ankomst Trondheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I god Skam-stil prøver jeg meg på litt ekstrainnhold. Får se om jeg kjører full MaMagnus-stil eller hva det blir til. Ideen kom plutselig dalende i heisen på veg opp fra lunsj, så tidspunktet er ikke riktig denne gangen. Mål for neste gang, kanskje? (eller, jeg tror egentlig ikke det kommer til å bli riktig. Historien er ikke ferdigskrevet, så den postes en del tregere enn det skjer i realtime. Særlig med fire unger i kåken.)
> 
> Nok en gang: takk for hjelpa, denne gang i form av kunnskap innen nanoteknologi samt beta-lesing. (Alle feil er mine egne. Inkludert freudian slip om DNS i stedet for DNA. Gjett hva JEG jobber med....)
> 
> Og. Tusen takk for fine og hyggelige kommentarer. Dette var mer digg enn jeg trodde det ville bli. Alt er virkelig love.

Kl. 00:30

 **Sana Bakkoush**  

**Sana**

Halla Isabell

 

**Isak**

Yo Sanasol

Hvordan går det med småbitene? Noe nytt og revolusjonerende innen nanoteknologien?

 

**Sana**

Nanoteknologien sier det samme som alltid. Nei, forresten, det var den fysikken du driver med det. Tyngdekraft er tyngdekraft, liksom. Vi finner opp nye ting, vi. Var på en presentasjon i dag om hvordan man bruker nanokapsler til å transportere reparasjonsprotein og de nødvendige guideRNA og templat-DNA-bitene inn i svulster for å fikse genfeil. Da snakker vi effektiv kreftbehandling!

 

**Isak**

Ok, men mot bilsyke da? Noen effektiv kur der?

 

**Sana**

Det vanlige. Ikke gi dem is og sjokolade. Ikke drikke melk i bilen. Ikke spise for mye. Ikke trampoline og andre ting som pirrer balanseorganene. Kjøre pent.

 

**Isak**

…

 

**Sana**

Føkk, ble de bilsyke?

 

**Isak**

Om de ble bilsyke? Det er som å spørre om månen er en planet. Om et eple faller i vakum. Om en fjær faller like fort som et lodd. Selvfølgelig ble de bilsyke! De spydde faenmeg nede hele føkkings bilen! Vi sto 3 timer på en rasteplass og vaska. Kom frem for en halvtime siden.

 

**Sana**

Wow, hadde dere med papir og plastposer og hansker og vaskesaker? Imponerende, Valtersen!

 

**Isak**

Uhm…. vi hadde vel ikke akkurat det da.

 

**Sana**

Haha!

 

**Isak**

Men du, nå må jeg gå og legge meg. Even roper som en elg i solnedgang.

 

**Sana**

Som en elg?? Øynene mine, Isabell! Eller ørene!  
  
Hils ungene i morgen tidlig da. Ikke ring meg. Jeg skal sove til 10. Skal på sightseeing før ettermiddagssesjonen.

 

**Isak**

Føkk ju.

 

**Sana**

Føkk Even du ;)

 

**Isak**

Will do ;)


	3. Mandag 18. juni 2035 kl. 01:01: Kom da, så legger vi oss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endelig fremme, endelig kan de sove!

Even og Isak hadde omsider kommet seg til Trondheim. Turen ble lang, etter at alle ungene bestemte seg for å kaste opp i bilen. I det minste hadde de gjort det synkront, tenkte Even - de kunne jo ha gjort det i tur og orden, slik at de akkurat rakk rydde i bilen mellom hver unge.

De kom frem til huset de har leid først rundt midnatt. Nøkkelen måtte hentes før 21, men Yousef hadde hentet den for dem, og så hadde de vært innom skolen fotballaget hans bodde på og hentet den da de kom. Ungene hadde omsider sovnet i bilen, alle fire. Planen var å bære dem inn i huset og la dem sove videre, men selvsagt hadde han klart å dunke Miriams hode i dørkarmen da han bar henne inn, slik at hun vekket Maria med hylet sitt. Maria og Miriam hadde vært våkne i en time etterpå, og nektet sove før de fikk se på film. Trøtte og slitne hadde de bare gitt blaffen og latt dem få lov. Så hadde Adam våknet og måtte på do, og da han så at Maria og Miriam fikk se film, måtte han også. Den eneste som sov var Fredrik, han hadde sovnet rett etter at de dro fra Stor-Elgen og sov som en stein da han ble båret inn, kledt halvvegs av og lagt i en seng.

Even og Isak hadde sittet i sofaen i stua i en slags halvdøs. Hjemme ville de ha lagt seg i senga til hver sin tvilling eller lagt dem begge i den brede dobbelsenga for å få dem til å sovne, men med Miriam og Adam i tillegg ville det bli veldig trangt der. De ville ikke legge seg før ungene sov eller i det minste hadde lagt bort alle nettbrettene. Sana hadde fortalt om en gang Adam hadde blitt sittende hele natta og programmere Scratch, og selv om programmering i seg selv var en høyst akseptabel og svært tradisjonell nattaktivitet så var det ikke det de ville risikere at 8-åringen gjorde hele den første natta på ferie.

Even lente seg mot Isak og hvilte hodet sitt mot brystet hans. Han kjente hjertet slå i en jevn og fast rytme, og følte at kroppen hans slappet av mer og mer etter den ganske stressende turen oppover. Han kjente varmen fra Isak, kjente pusten hans løfte brystkassa i jevne bevegelser. Han snudde litt på seg, la seg bedre til rette. Isak strøk ham over ryggen, i lange bevegelser opp og ned. Lagde små sirkler på korsryggen, på akkurat det lille punktet det der kilte så deilig litt lengre ned når Isak tok på Even.  
“Du må bare sove, ass. Det er jo egentlig tull at vi begge skal vente oppe på disse nattelokerne her.”  
“Neida, jeg venter på deg. Vil ikke sove alene.”  
“Du kan sove her da.”

Even smilte til ham og strakte seg opp mot Isak. Leppene møttes i et lett kyss. Et til. Enda ett. De smilte mot hverandre.  
“Nok nå. Du kan få flere når vi legger oss”, smilte Isak.  
Even gned nesen sin mot Isaks i et eskimokyss. “Ett til’a!”  
Isak lo og kysset ham en gang til. Denne gangen stakk han tungen sin inn til et dypt kyss, lot det vare noen sekunder. “Sånn, nå får det holde for minst en halv time, ass!”  
Even flirte og la seg ned på brystet hans igjen. La armen over jeansen som hadde begynt å stramme akkurat litt for mye i skrittet. Lukket øynene og slappet helt av.

Omsider klarte alle ungene til å legge bort Netflix, Powwow, Scratch og hva det nå var de holdt på med. Litt etter klokka ett senket roen seg over huset. Lave snorkelyder hørtes fra rommet til Maria og Miriam. Inne hos guttene var det stille, bortsett fra tikkingen fra Adams vekkerklokke. 

Isak og Even gikk rundt og pakket dynene rundt dem. Kanskje ikke helt nødvendig i den varme sommernatten, men helt nødvendig for dem selv. Bre over dyna, legg bamsen på riktig sted, slokke lyset, hviske at de elsker dem, sette døra på gløtt. Disse små tingene de gjorde hver eneste kveld og som betydde så mye for dem. For familien deres.

Even tok Isaks hånd. “Kom da, så legger vi oss.”  
Isak ble stående foran senga til Fredrik. “Jeg er så glad i dem, Even.”  
Even la armene rundt brystet til Isak og klemte ham inntil seg. “Jeg også.”  
“Familien vår.”  
“Familien vår.”


	4. Mandag 18. juni 2035 kl. 08:30: Ut og kjøpe kaffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barn og voksne våkner og trenger mat. Og kaffe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det blir mer og mer åpenbart for meg selv at dette blir en del kapitler, så for å gjøre det hele litt mer oversiktlig (håper jeg) har jeg lagt inn dato på alt sammen. Håper ingen blir veldig forvirret over å være hensatt til 2035. (Fortsatt dårlig med selvkjørende biler, roboter og mat i pilleform, forøvrig.)

Neste morgen våknet naturligvis Fredrik klokka seks, som han pleide - relativt uthvilt, han hadde tross alt sovet sine 9 timer. Even hørte at han våknet og gikk inn til ham for å unngå at han vekket resten av huset. Han fikk et nettbrett og beskjed om å være stille. Det hadde fungert i omtrent et kvarter, før han vekket Adam og deretter jentene.

Even sto opp og lagde kaffe. De hadde ikke rukket å handle i går, men han fant kaffe i en boks på benken. I et skap sto en pakke knekkebrød og et glass syltetøy, så ungene fikk litt å spise. Klokka var fortsatt bare 7, og han ante ikke om eller hvor det fantes butikker som var åpne nå. Etter å ha helt nedpå et par kopper kaffe og tatt en dusj fant han ut at han kunne stikke på Meny et par hundre meter unna, den åpnet klokka 8. Maria pleide å være med og handle når de var hjemme, men Isak sov så han bestemte seg for at han like godt kunne ta med alle barna.

En liten time senere hadde alle fire endelig fått på seg klær og sko. Prosessen hadde tatt sin tid, med mye frem og tilbake med yndlingsklær, matchende bukser, valg av sokker og vurdering av værmelding. Ingen hadde pusset tennene eller dusjet, noe de strengt tatt burde ha gjort etter gårsdagens eskapader. Even sukket. Han orket ikke styre mer med det nå, de fikk ta et bad i kveld i stedet. 

Det viste seg at det å gå i butikken med fire unger var litt mer jobb enn å ha med én unge. Even hadde vært innom bilen og konstatert at den stinket spy. Kombinert med blå himmel og en allerede varm sol var nok det en strålende kombinasjon, sukket han for seg selv. Han hadde bestemt seg for at de skulle gå til butikken i stedet. Allerede 50 meter bortover vegen angret han. Maria og Fredrik kranglet. Adam var sur fordi han hadde på langbukse i stedet for shorts. Miriam var bare sur, Even mistenkte at hun var sulten. Det endte med at de startet handleturen med en stor plate melkesjokolade.

Inne i butikken gikk det bra i omtrent ett minutt. De tre yngste ville ha hver sin lille handlevogn, mens Adam fnyste og hevet seg over det. Han gikk surmulende etter Evens store vogn mens de andre tre løp rundt og fant ut hva de ville ha. Even fant ost og prim, salami og servelat. Syltetøy. Egg til eggerøre. Rømme. Bacon. Pærer. Druer. Eplejuice. Ferske surdeigsbrød.

Ved kaffehylla ble han stående og lure på om det fantes presskanne eller espressokanne i huset, i tillegg til kaffetrakteren han allerede hadde brukt. Nymalt kaffe ble alltid godt, men Isak elsket espresso og smeltet helt hvis han fikk to doble espresso servert på badet etter at han hadde dusjet. Han endte med to poser hele bønner som han kvernet i butikken - den ene filtermalt, den andre til espresso.

Han ble dratt ut av kaffetankene sine da han hørte et krasj etterfulgt av et brak og barnehyl.

Det var bare å gå etter lyden. Maria og Fredrik hadde kollidert med en kjøledisk og revet ned et display med sjokolade på tilbud. Nå stod de og kranglet hissig om hvem sin skyld det var, med vognene veltet slik at de sperret hele gangen mellom kjølediskene, og et lite berg av sjokoladeplater ved siden av et brukket pappstativ for sjokoladene.  
Even sukket. “Maria! Fredrik! Slutt!” Han dro dem fra hverandre. De hylte til ham.  
“Det var Marias skyld!”  
“Fredrik kjørte på meg!”  
“Hun stod rett foran meg!”  
“Dust!”  
“Apetryne!”

Even hysjet på dem. Heldigvis var det ikke mange mennesker i butikken akkurat nå. “Nå holder dere munn. Vi går i kassen og betaler nå.”

I kassen dukker det opp nye varer. Sjokolade, naturligvis. Potetgull. Loff. Nugatti. Brus. Epler og bananer. En diger vannmelon som nesten ikke fikk plass i vogna. Ballonger. Tre flasker hårsjampo i forskjellig farge.  
“Hårshampo, Miriam? Det tror jeg vi har, altså.”  
“Adam stinker. Vi trenger masse.”  
“Jeg stinker ikke!”  
Even ler. “Ok, vi kjøper hårshampo.”

Han slengte oppi en pose boller fra et stativ ved disken. Like greit å fylle opp sukkerlagrene litt til før hjemturen.

Tilbake i huset sender han ungene ut i hagen for å leke mens han forbereder frokost. Det er trampoline og stor plen der, så han håper de blir der en stund. Han smiler når han ser på dem. Synet av ungene som leker så glade og bekymringsløse kjennes som lykke i magen. Det ligger der som en pose fjær, lett og god og kilende. Det får ham til å skyve unna de mørkere tankene som av og til truer med å overmanne ham. Sjeldnere nå enn mange perioder tidligere, men de er fortsatt der. Følelsen av å ikke være god nok. Av å ikke være bra nok kjærest. Pappa. Kollega. Filmskaper. Følelsen av at det han har er _for_ bra for ham. Men når han kjenner etter så vet han at han er bra nok for ungene. At de trenger ham, og i dag vet han at dette også gjelder på de mørkere dagene. Dagene da alt er tungt og mørkt og ingenting føles verdt noe. Han husker det ikke alltid, men i dag husker og vet han at han er alt for ungene og ungene er alt for ham.

Når han ser ungene på trampolina, husker han hoppeslottet fra i går også. Og hva som skjedde mens ungene lekte. Han smiler. Leter i skapene etter mokkakanna. Måler opp vann og kaffe. Lager espresso. Lager en kanne til. Heller alt opp i en stor hvit kopp. Bærer den inn på badet og setter den på benken ved siden av vasken.

Så går han inn på soverommet. Han blir stående i døråpningen og se. Sola skinner gjennom en glipe i de hvite gardinene, treffer mannen som ligger på tvers i senga. Dyna ligger halvvegs over hoftene hans, sola treffer brystkassen, viser de definerte, men ikke overtrente musklene. Han ligger på ryggen, beina samlet under den krøllete dyna, armene opp over hodet. Ansiktet er vendt bort fra strimen med sollys. Even går stille inn, legger seg ved siden av ham. Kryper tett inntil ham og legger hodet sitt i halsgropa. Kysser ham, lar tungespissen gli langs halsen ned mot kragebeinet. Det smaker salt. Smaker Isak. 

Han legger armen sin rundt ham. Klemmer ham. Isak lager små gryntelyder og vrir litt på seg. Han er i ferd med å våkne.  
“God morgen”, hvisker Even og kysser ham på munnen.  
“God morgen”, svarer Isak. Han åpner munnen litt, kysser ham tilbake.  
Kysset blir mer intenst. Tungespissene møtes, kiler hverandre litt. Even vrir seg så han ligger halvvegs oppå Isak. Han støtter albuene på siden av ham, holder ham litt fast mens han fortsetter å kysse ham. Ømt, forsiktig, lekende. Kjenner at Isak er i ferd med å våkne under ham. Armene hans sniker seg frem fra Evens grep og legger seg rundt ryggen hans, klemmer ham ned mot seg. Stryker ham over ryggen. Even leker med Isaks hår. Det er vanligvis kort, men nå er det lenge siden han har klippet seg og krøllene henger ned over ørene. Even elsker å kjenne på håret, snurre det rundt fingeren, massere Isak i hodebunnen. Kyssene blir heftigere, pusten går raskere. Isak snur ham over på ryggen og legger seg over ham. Kysser seg nedover halsen og brystkassen. Lar tungespissen leke rundt navlen. Even fniser. Det kiler. Han kjenner Isaks tunge beveger seg nedover, kjenner at han sprer beina hans. Kjenner at de er på veg inn i sin helt egen verden igjen.

På badet står en kopp kaffe og blir kald.


	5. Mandag 18. juni 2035 kl. 10:05: Chat: La Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gruppechat.

Mandag 18. juni 2035 kl 10:05.

  
**La Familia**

 

**Yousef**

Går det bra? Oppfører ungene seg?

 

**Even**

Jada, englebarn hele tida.

 

**Isak**

Even, jeg SA du ikke skulle skrive Margrete Munthe-manuset nå.

 

**Even**

Det går bra, altså. Det er bare dobbelt opp av dem.

 

**Yousef**

Jeg har dobbelt opp hele tiden.

 

**Even**

Du har jo ikke en gang et femmer-lag.

 

**Sana**

Vi har femmer-lag med reserve når vi har kvalitetstid med familien. Ferdi.

 

**Even**

Der dukket hovedtreneren opp, ja. Bra i Kroatia, Sana?

 

**Sana**

Kroatia er bra. God seng helt alene, god mat som jeg får spise opp helt alene. Ingen som spyr eller slåss. Tror jeg blir her et par uker til.

 

**Isak**

Mulig vi kommer nedover en tur. Uten ungene. Yousef kan få et par reserver å trene med.

 

**Sana**

Mulig vi burde fulgt litt bedre med i den seksualundervisninga i til hun læreren uten BH begge to, Isak. Selv om jeg fikk 6.

 

**Isak**

Altså, jeg gikk vel strengt tatt mot naturen uansett da. Blir ikke så mange nye blomster av bare bier.

 

**Yousef**

Bier? Er det ikke nektar dere utveksler? Hvem er egenlig blomsten? Eller bien?

 

**Isak**

Even er en panfløyte.

 

**Even**

Jeg er en gal panfløyte som plukker blomster og leker med bier. Jeg skal lage en film om det. “Panfløyten som ville leke med bien”

 

**Isak**

Bier, blomster eller panfløyter. Vi har fire unger og en fotballkamp å tenke på.

Når er det dere skal spille i dag Yousef?

 

**Yousef**

Skal vi se

Første kamp er 12:20, så har vi en 14 og en 16:15.

 

**Even**

Vi kommer!

 


	6. Mandag 18. juni 2035 kl. 12:05: Fotballen er for alle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi skal på fotballcup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle kommentarene. Seriøst, hadde ikke i min villeste fantasi forestilt meg at det skulle være SÅ digg å faktisk få tilbakemeldinger på det jeg skriver. Det er hyggelig med likes på facebook, men at noen faktisk tar seg bryet med å skrive en kommentar... *griner på norsk og dansk*

Etter den harde jobben med vekkinga av Isak - “du er den mest krevende fyren i 30-åra jeg kjenner, ass” - måtte Even ha en dusj til, og for å spare vann tok han med seg Isak under det varme vannet. I etterpåklokskapens lys kunne det hende det ikke var så mye vann å spare på det, men slikt måtte verden bare akseptere som belønning for å ha frembragt en skapning som Isak, tenkte han, samtidig som han forsøkte å ikke tenke for mye på hva som hadde skjedd i dusjen.

Etterhvert kunne Isak hente inn ungene fra trampolina. Even lagde mer kaffe og eggerøre og brød og nugatti og syltetøy og ost i riktige kombinasjoner til alle, og de hadde en hyggelig og faktisk ganske harmonisk og rolig frokost. Etter gårsdagens og morgenens eskapader var både Even og Isak litt overrasket over dette.

Yousef hadde sendt dem kampoversikten for laget sitt, og de skulle ned på fotballbanene for å se på, tenkte de. Den første kampen var ikke før 12:20, så Even dro til et bilvaskeri for å få vasket bilen skikkelig. De skulle først ha 1000 kroner for en full utvendig og innvendig vask, men da de åpnet døra til bilen, ristet de på hodet og sa det kom til å ta litt ekstra tid og at det ville koste 2000 i stedet. “Du kunne sagt 10.000 og jeg ville betalt uten å protestere”, lo Even mot bilvaskeren.

På fotballbanen var det liv og røre. Det var mange kamper samtidig, og de måtte lete litt før de fant frem til den riktige banen der Yousef var. Han var oppmann for laget og sto og prøvde å passe på en gjeng med et ti-talls 11-åringer på sidelinja, mens forrige kamp på banen ble spilt ferdig. De hadde like blå drakter med navn på ryggen og så nesten ut som skikkelige fotballspillere, syntes Isak, bare mye tynnere bein. Noen av dem vaset bare rundt hverandre, mens andre sto og trikset med ballen. Treneren forsøkte sammen med Yousef å få guttene til å jogge frem og tilbake for å varme opp, men det var ikke så enkelt.  
“Gutter, nå må dere varme opp! Avspark er om ti minutter!”

Da Yousef så Even og Isak og ungene komme gående, vinket han til dem. Adam og Miriam løp bort for å få en klem, og de andre kom etter. Yousef hilste på Even og Isak, og de småpratet litt om turen i går og hvordan natta hadde vært. Isak hadde snakket med ham i telefonen på veg oppover, da de fant ut at de ble forsinket og han måtte hente nøkkel for dem. De fortalte riktignok ikke alt, Isak følte seg litt dum over at de hadde gitt etter for ungenes mas om å se film etter midnatt. Men så sliten som de var etter turen var det vanskelig å være konsekvent. Noen kamper gidder man bare ikke ta, tenkte han for seg selv.

Da laget begynte oppvarmingen, benyttet Fredrik og Miriam anledningen til å låne en fotball og begynte å sparke til hverandre. Plutselig sparket Miriam ballen inn på banen, der det fortsatt var kamp. Yousef løp inn og fikk ballen av banen før de to lagene der ute laget kaos av en ekstra ball. “Tror vi legger bort ballene før kampen nå, men vi kan stikke og spille etterpå!”

Laget vant kampen 5-4, og det var en glad guttegjeng som løp av banen etter to omganger. Heiagjengen på sidelinja smilte og lo, og jublet for alle målene - både deres og motstanderens. Yousef meldte seg frivillig til å passe på ungene en stund slik at Even og Isak fikk litt tid for seg selv. Han tok med en ball og gikk for å finne et sted de kunne spille litt alle seks, og lovte å kjøpe is til dem også. Ungene jublet da de ble forespeilet softis med tuttifrutti-strø fra kiosken på City Lade, og kanskje skulle de få slush også. 

Even og Isak gikk rundt mellom banene og så på cupen. Det var mange kamper som ble spilt samtidig. Ingen av dem var spesielt interessert i fotball, men de så likevel at det var forskjell i talent og interesse hos spillerne. Felles for alle var at de virker som de hadde det gøy, fotballgleden var stor. På de høye flaggstengene ved enden av arenaen vaiet det norske flagget sammen med regnbueflagg og fotballforbundets flagg fra de høyeste stengene, mens flagg fra 10-12 andre land vaiet på litt mindre stenger. “Se på flaggene, Even!” smilte Isak. Even klemte Isaks hånd og kysset ham på munnen. “Fotballen er for alle, vet du.” 

Litt bortenfor så de et par gutter i 14-15-årsalderen. De lå i gresset og hvilte i fanget på hverandre, tilbakelent, med lukkede øyne. Den ene av dem begynte å stryke den andre over brystkassa, han smilte tilbake. Så begynte de å kysse hverandre lett der de lå i gresset.

“Se på de der, da. Så søte!”  
Isak lo og holdt Even litt fastere i hånden. 

Guttene kikket opp da de hørte latteren. Så på hendene deres. Så på de glade smilene. Så på Isak og Even som flettet fingrene sammen. Så på regnbueflagget som vaiet over arenaen. Smilte og kysset hverandre igjen.


	7. Mandag 18. juni 2035 kl. 16:15: Chat: Skal vi bade?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bade? Skal vi bade? Har vi vannskrekk?

**Mandag 18. juni 2035 kl 16:15**

 

**Even Kosegruppa**

 

**Even**

Skal vi stikke og bade?

 

**Isak**

Bade? 

 

**Even**

Ja, i sjøen eller no?

 

**Isak**

Er det ikke bedre med basseng da? Aner ikke om de har noen badeplasser her.

 

**Even**

Tanta mi bor ikke her altså.

 

**Isak**

❤️

 

**Even**

❤️  


  
  



	8. Tirsdag 19. juni 2035 kl. 11:11: Bassengtid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basseng anno 2035.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsatt takk for alle kommentarene. Det er virkelig oppmuntrende at noen tar seg tid til å si noe om det jeg skriver, faktisk en bit av skriveprosessen som jeg ikke hadde tenkt på før. Det blir flere kommentarer fra meg på det jeg leser også fremover! #sommerfugleffekt

Det har vært en fin morgen. Ungene kom seg i seng til normal tid i går, og våknet i saklig tid i dag. Isak hadde sovet til halv åtte før han sto opp, tok en dusj og lagde frokost. Det var Evens tur å få sove litt ekstra i dag. De pleide å dele på det når de hadde fri, en dag hver i helgene og annenhver dag i ferien. Noen ganger tok Even en morgen eller to ekstra, han våknet normalt mye tidligere enn Isak. Og når Even hadde en dårligere periode var det Isak som sto først opp. Som regel fungerte det fint å gi og ta slik, det var ikke nødvendig med millimeternøyaktighet.

Isak smilte når han tenkte tilbake til livet før de fikk Maria og Fredrik. Det føltes som en evighet, selv om det bare var seks år siden. En tredel av livet hans med Even. To tredeler før de fikk ungene. Han husket nesten ikke hvordan livet var uten dem, og i hvert fall ikke hvordan det var uten Even. Bare at det egentlig ikke var noe særlig.

Men morgenene hadde helt klart vært annerledes. De pleide å sove lenge, sammen. Som regel våknet Even først da også, men han ble liggende i senga og se på Isak, eller lese, eller tegne eller fotografere. Han hadde mange skissebøker liggende med tegninger av Isak som sov. På magen, på ryggen, på siden. Med og uten dyne. Med dyna i en krøll rundt føttene. Med hodet under puta. Med åpen munn, med lukkede øyne. Med Even. Med kåt blikk. Med sløret blikk etter en het morgen. Isak smilte når han tenkte på det.

I 2029, da de var 30 og 32 år gamle hadde alt blitt forandret. De hadde fått tvillingene. Maria og Fredrik var født av en surrogatmor, en kvinne som gjorde dette for å hjelpe folk som ikke kunne få barn selv. Med de grønne øynene var det iallfall tydelig hvem som hadde bidratt med sædcellene til ungene deres. Eggcellene kom fra en donor de hadde valgt å ikke vite navnet på, men det lå i en forseglet konvolutt i en safe. Det var ikke lenger tillatt med anonyme donorer, og navnet skulle være kjent - det var ikke nok at barnet kunne få vite det på myndighetsdagen. Isak var ikke sikker på hva han mente om alle detaljene ved denne lovgivningen, det var mye bra og mye problematisk ved den, men han var glad de hadde fått muligheten til å få barn. 

Surrogatmoren var en vakker og dynamisk kvinne fra Vestlandet som elsket å gå gravid og føde, og hadde et ønske om å hjelpe andre som ikke kunne bære fram barna sine selv. Hun hadde derfor blitt surrogatmor til flere barn etter at hennes egne barn var blitt voksne. De hadde hatt mye kontakt med henne både før, under og etter svangerskapet, og sendte henne julekort og bilder av barna. De hadde begge vært der under fødselen, og selv om det hadde vært vondt så hadde hun smilt tappert og ikke bannet eller hylt en eneste gang. Even skulle egentlig filme fødselen, men hadde besvimt og havnet på gulvet før pressriene begynte. Isak hadde strengt tatt vært mest opptatt av alle de spennende instrumentene som pep og blinket, han fikk panikk ved tanken til å forholde seg til smerter og blod. Han hadde vurdert å ringe Sana og be henne komme, men innså at hun kom til å mobbe ham for det resten av livet i så fall. Men barn hadde det da blitt, og da de var født var alt annet glemt.

Etter dette hadde det blitt mindre søvn. Færre lange, late morgener. Færre tegninger av Isak. Flere tegninger av babyer. Babyer som sov, gråt, spiste, smilte, lo, rullet, krøp og gjorde andre ting babyer pleide gjøre. Lange trilleturer for å få dem til å sove. Opp og ned trappene med et barn i bæresjal bak og et foran. Opp og ned trappene med ett barn, mens det andre sov og de bannet over at de ikke hadde fått to sovebabyer. Så hadde de blitt småbarn, små vesener som begynte å tenke selv, stille spørsmål, finne svar, gi svar. Isak elsket det. Elsket nyskjerrigheten, naiviteten, klokskapen til de små. Uten grenser, uten begrensninger eller sperrer for hva de ville eller kunne spørre om eller peke på. 

Morsomt nok hadde Sana og Yousef også fått sitt siste barn samtidig som Maria og Fredrik ble født. Sana hadde pumpet og gitt dem morsmelk, i tillegg til å amme Miriam. Hun mente hun var ansvarlig for at Maria og Fredrik var så smarte barn, siden morsmelk er bra for intelligensen, og at Isak ikke kunne greid dette alene.

“Dessuten kan ungene våre aldri gifte seg med hverandre”, hadde hun spøkt. “De er søsken nå. Visste dere at innen islam er barn som har fått melk fra samme mor eller amme ansett som søsken? Derfor brukte de ikke ammer fra området de bodde i heller, for å være sikker på å kunne gifte bort barna i sin egen klan.”  
Yousef hadde ledd. “Dersom de blir muslimer, ja. Hvis ikke kan vi bare la dem gifte seg.”  
“Skal du arrangere ekteskap nå?” hadde hun spurt.  
De hadde ledd. Ekteskap ble det vel kanskje ikke mellom dem, iallfall ikke med foreldrene som annet enn supportere til bryllupet, men de hadde tilbragt mye tid sammen der de bodde i samme nabolag, gikk i samme barnehage og snart skulle begynne på samme skole.

Og nå var de på ferie sammen, uten alle foreldrene. Isak satte frem tallerkener og glass, og ba ungene komme og dekke bordet. De ble litt enklere frokost i dag enn når Even lagde i går. Mengdevis med kaffe til ham selv og Even, brødskiver til ungene. Han tok pålegget ut av kjøleskapet og la det på bordet, brød seg ikke om å ta det ut av pakningene og dandere det på et fat. Men egg og bacon kunne han lage. Det hørte hjemme på ferie. 

Han vurderte å gå inn og vekke Even, men fant ut at ungene kunne få gjøre det i stedet. Han ba dem være snille mot Even, vekke ham forsiktig. Så hørte han åsgårdsreia av fire barn løpe hylende inn og kaste seg opp i senga. Han smilte. Så mye for forsiktig vekking.

Even kom løpende ut med en unge på ryggen, en rundt halsen og en under hver arm. Han løp gjennom stua og ut i hagen, der plaskebassenget stod. Ungene ble kastet ut i vannet, til frydefulle hyl og mye latter. Even løp inn igjen og stengte døra, og ble stående å hikste ved siden av sofaen. “Fy faen!” 

Isak gikk bort til ham og kysset ham på munnen. “Mmmm, du og basseng, ass.”  
“De slipper å holde pusten, da.”  
De lo og ga hverandre et par kyss til. Isak rynket litt på nesa. “Puss tennene dine. Så er det frokost.”

“Hva skal vi finne på i dag da?“ Isak så på ungene.  
“Kan vi bade?”  
“Dere har jo allerede badet.”  
“Jammen i badeland!”

Isak og Even så på hverandre. Badebasseng. Det rykket i munnvikene til Even. “I svømmebasseng, ja. Pappa kan lære dere å holde pusten under vann. Han er mester til det.”  
Isak kastet en salamipølse etter ham. 

De dro til Pirbadet, det store badelandet i Trondheim. Det var flere basseng og sklier der. Adam kan svømme og får holde på litt på egen hånd. Han hopper fra kanten og viser frem det han kan. De andre trenger armringer. De plasker og svømmer. Maria har gått på svømmekurs i vinter og er ikke langt unna å kunne svømme uten hjelpemidler. Isak øver med henne og er stolt når hun klarer et par tak med hodet over vann.

Ungene elsker skliene i bassenget. Det er flere forskjellige der, noen for de mindre barna og noen for de som kan svømme, og noen for ungdom. Den største starter helt oppunder taket i hallen og går på kryss og tvers gjennom hele lokalet, fra det ene hjørnet ned til det andre. Den har flere tunneller og lyd og lys. Mange barn tar den sammen med en voksen, så ungene får hver sin tur med en oppspilt Even. “Dette er kjempegøy, Isak, kom igjen da!” Etterhvert går Isak med på å prøve, han er normalt ingen adrenalin-junkie og synes klatreturen opp til toppen av sklia er ille nok. Men når han kommer ned, sittende mellom Evens bein, ser han ganske fornøyd ut likevel.

“Kom igjen, unger, vi prøver alle sammen!” Even gliser.  
Isak ler litt nervøst. “Det står ‘maks 2 personer om gangen’ der, da.”  
“Æsj, det går bra. Ungene er jo små.”

De går opp til toppen av tårnet på sklia alle sammen og setter seg i et langt tog. Even og Isak bakerst, ungene foran. Alle hodler godt fast i hverandre, og Even sparker fra i dét de farer utfor. “Wææææææh!”  
De treffer bassenget nedenfor sklia med et kjempeplask og mye latter. Badevaktene ser stygt på dem når de kommer ned, og Isak nekter å bli med opp på nytt.

De går og bader videre i familiebassenget i stedet. Ungene svømmer og herjer med en oppblåsbar enhjørning mens Even og Isak ser på. De står tett inntil hverandre og smiler av de lykkelige ungene som plasker rundt og kjemper om å komme øverst på enhjørningen. Plutselig drar Even Isak inntil seg og kysser ham varmt. Isak kjenner det kiler i magen. Han kysser Even tilbake, kjenner hvordan leppene deres er myke mot hverandre, litt kjølige etter timene i bassenget. Det er kanskje på tide å komme seg opp igjen nå. De må bare vente litt. 

Fredrik kommer plaskende og leende bort til dem. “Pappa, pleide dere å dra og bade før dere fikk oss også?” spør han.  
Even og Isak ser på hverandre. “Det hendte det, ja” ler Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dette kapittelet står det litt om at Sana donerte melk til tvillingene. Ettersom jeg er i overkant opptatt av amming og morsmelk, tenkte jeg at jeg kunne legge til informasjon om denne måten å fikse mat til ungene på, og et par særlige ting om islam.
> 
> Sana ammer ikke andres barn, hun pumper og gir bort. I Skandinavia er dette noe som er vanlig å gjøre på sykehus, dvs de aller minste og sykeste barna (på nyfødt-intensivavdeling) får pumpet melk fra andre kvinner dersom deres egen mor ikke har mulighet til å gi dem nok melk selv. Dette er da i stedet for morsmelkerstatning. Det finnes ekstremt gode vitenskaplige holdepunkter for at dette er det beste for disse barna, og de som får tilbud om slik donormelk er veldig takknemlige. Det stilles samme krav til morsmelkdonorer som til blodgivere, og melken testes for sykdommer og bakterier. I Norge blir den ikke pasteurisert, fordi dette ødelegger den naturlige floraen i melka, som har stor betydning for tarmfloraen hos de nyfødte, og særlig for syke nyfødte. Derimot blir melken pasteurisert/varmebehandlet i de fleste andre land.
> 
> Det å pumpe og gi bort til større barn gjøres kun privat, det finnes ikke bankmelk til større eller friske barn. Dette gjøres ikke i stor skala, men det er en del som gjør det. Da er det ofte til venninner, og uten den samme testingen som gjøres på sykehus. Risikoen er i praksis veldig lav, fordi kvinner som nettopp har født som regel har svært få sykdommer som smitter i melka og de er som regel testet for dem i svangerskapet. Hygienen er heller ikke er like viktig for større og friske barn. I tillegg gjøres det som regel mellom kjente, og da har man jo en vennerelasjon som øker tilliten også.
> 
> Innen islam er det "pålagt" å amme i to år, dvs det står i Koranen at barnet har rett på morsmelk i to år, og at familien skal legge til rette for dette. Det er både mors og fars ansvar. Ved skilsmisse skal barn normalt flytte med far/fars familie, men dette gjelder ikke diebarn og barn under to år bor default hos mor. 
> 
> I tillegg har islam konseptet med "melkesøsken", der barn som har fått melk av samme mor blir regnet som søsken i ekteskaplig sammenheng. De kan dermed ikke gifte seg med hverandre. I tidligere tider, da ammer var ganske vanlig - hos rike (som ikke ville amme selv) og fordi morsdødeligheten var høy - ble ammer "importert" fra andre deler av landet eller andre stammer, fordi barnets familie skulle være fri til å inngå ekteskaplige forbindelser (altså gifte bort barnet) til familier innen samme stamme/klan/område. Melkesøsken gjelder den dag i dag, og har ført til at en del kvinner har nektet ta i mot donormelk på sykehus fordi de ikke kan vite om barnet senere kommer til å gifte seg med donorbarnet. I Norge løses dette ved at melkeboksen merkes med farge (rosa/blå) som viser kjønn på donorens barn, slik at de dette er viktrig for kan få melk fra motsatt kjønn (jeg tror dessverre at konseptet med likekjønnet ekteskap er "mutually exclusive" for denne gruppen...eller muligens underordnet melkesøsken).


	9. Tirsdag 19. juni 2035 kl. 8:10: Chat: Gutter på jakt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er hardt å være fotballforelder...

**Tirsdag 19. juni 2035 kl. 8:10**

 

**Yousef**

 

**Yousef**

Jeg blir gal! Trodde dere var ille når dere er forelska, men pre-pubertale gutter på jakt er VIRKELIG desperate!

 

**Even**

Bruker de opp tørkepapiret?

 

**Yousef**

Tørkepapiret?

 

**Even**

Kødda

 

**Yousef**

Tørkepapir…. Even! Æææsj!

 

**Even**

Hva gjør de da?

 

**Yousef**

Alt. 

Da jeg var ung så torde guttene i det minste bare løpe etter jentene. Da hjalp det vel å splitte jente- og guttelagene i hver sin ende av skolen. Nå er det en gjeng panfile unger som løper rundt etter alle. I dag kastet de melk på hverandre i dusjen!

 

**Even**

Verden går fremover, spør du meg!

Men ta dere en tur hit i kveld da. Værmeldinga er knall. Vi skal grille. Burgere. Nok til alle.

 


	10. Tirsdag 19. juni 2035 kl. 17:45: Vivaldi was here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Været er fint. Så da griller vi. Seff.

Været er fint og himmelen er blå, så de har planlagt å grille ute i hagen. Even har vært og handlet tidligere på dagen - alene denne gangen, Isak var hjemme og sparket fotball med ungene i hagen. Han hadde faktisk fått med seg alt på handlelista og ikke alt mulig annet, litt uvanlig til ham å være, men han kompenserte kanskje litt for mandagens handletur som hadde vært alt annet enn harmonisk og planmessig.

Menyen i dag er hamburgere. Even har kjøpt masse burgere og brød, og tilbehør - ketchup, flere typer sennep, tomat, agurk, salat, løk. Han har lagd coleslaw, aioli, rømmedressing og hjemmelaget Thousand Island-dressing, hundre ganger bedre enn kjøpevarianten. Det er cheddar, blåmuggost og vanlig hvitost til å ha på, bacon og ananas. Ikke at tilbehøret vil bli spist opp, ungene vil i beste fall ha ketchup på, men han og Isak får iallfall et godt måltid.

Yousef, og de to eldste guttene dukker også opp. Yousef synes det er godt med en pause fra skolelivet. Laget bor på et klasserom på en skole i nærheten. Flere andre lag bor på samme sted. Det er luftmadrasser, soveposer og klær overalt, mobilladerne ligger tett langs veggene. Svett treningstøy og halvskitne klær ligger strødd eller hengt opp over stoler og benker. Lyder hele tiden, roping i gangene. Gutter og jenter som løper frem og tilbake, latter og fnising. Lek i skolegården. Fotball og basketball. Erting og flørting. Små smil, hemmelige kyss bak et hjørne, klemmer i gangen, klining på plena. Yousef synes det er fint å få være med. Han får kontakt med barna, nesten-ungdommene, prater mye med dem. Synes han er priviligert som får lov å være med dem på dette.

Men det blir jo nok etterhvert også. Nok snakking og høye hyl. Nok spørsmål. Fint med en pause innimellom.

“Blir din tur å være med her om 5-6 år da, Isak. Da er det jeg og Sana som leier hus.”  
“Om 5 år er du her med hormonelle 16-åringer, Yousef. Ikke faen om det blir noe hus på deg.”

De ler. Isak finner frem Cola og isbiter til dem. Ungene herjer i hagen, de yngste oppildnet av fotballsparking og flere på trampolina. De har fått et brett med smoothies mens de venter på middagen, Isak syntes det hadde blitt nok sjokolade og søtsaker på dem for en stund nå. Even hadde ledd og sagt det var ferie bare en gang i året, men puttet frukt og juice i blenderen og lagd en stor mugge smoothies til dem.

“Trenger du hjelp, eller?” Isak kommer inn på kjøkkenet der Even er. Det står fat med hamburgere utover benken, en kurv med brød dekket av sesamfrø ved siden av. Even står og kutter salat. Han har laget coleslaw med finkuttet kål og gulrot blandet med majones og krydder. Aioli med mengder av hvitløk. Thousand island-dressingen med den hemmelige oppskriften - “men det er ikke rømme i den”. Skiver av tomat og løk. Krydder og oljeflasker. Rester fra oppkuttingen ligger i vasken og utover benken. Brukte skåler, skjeer og kniver er stablet flere steder. Plastposer og innpakningspapir ligger her og der. Isak begynner å putte det i søppelbøtta. Han finner en klut og tørker opp avskjær.  
“Neida, det går fint. Jeg er snart ferdig nå.” Even ler. “Siden når begynte du å rydde på kjøkkenet, egentlig?”  
“Siden jeg måtte grave frem kaffetrakteren under en tomatpose og tre salatblader.”  
Even bøyer seg ned og gir Isak et kyss på munnen. “Kaffe skal bli, vennen min.”

Isak tar med en stabel tallerkener og bestikk, og går ut i hagen igjen. Han begynner å fyre opp grillen. Kull og tennvæske gjorde de klart for en stund siden, så det er bare å tenne på. Det er sjelden de bruker kullgrill, egentlig har de vel bare gjort det når de har grillet i parken, tenker Isak. Hjemme har de gassgrill. Det er enkelt og raskt, men kull har absolutt sin sjarm selv om det tar lengre tid. Men nå har de ferie og masse tid. 

“Jeg tente grillen nå, så vi kan begynne å bære ut maten, tror jeg.” Isak stjeler en agurkbit og dypper den i aiolien Even har lagd. “Mmmm! Dette blir digg, ass!”

Even setter burgerene på bordet ved grillen og finner frem grillforkleet. Isak tar det fra ham og begynner å ta det på ham. Reiser seg på tå og tar det over hodet hans, før han tar armene sine rundt Even for å knytte forkleet bak ryggen på ham. Han holder ham hardt og klemmer seg inntil mens han vaser med knuten bak.  
“Ikke så enkelt å få knyttet dette forkleet, altså!”  
“Kanskje det er enklere om du går bak meg i stedet?” ler Even.  
“Nææh.” sier Isak og gir ham et kyss. “Sånn, nå er du klar. Grillmasteren!”

Idet Even legger den første burgeren på grillen kjenner de det. Regndråpene. “Hva faen! Regner det?”

De ser opp. Himmelen som for litt siden var knallblå er dekket av grå skyer som tårner seg opp. De begynner å blåse, og i det fjerne kan de høre tordenbulder. Det regner kraftigere. Grillen freser og ryker når regndråpene treffer det hvitglødende kullet.

“Velkommen til Trondheim, det var tydeligvis her Vivaldi fikk inspirasjon til ‘De fire årstider’”.


	11. Onsdag 20. juni 2035 kl.10:09: Chat: Martnan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillinga regnet bort, men vi har stadig en plan for i dag.

**Onsdag 20. juni 2035 kl.10:09**

 

**Yousef**

 

**Yousef**

Fått tørket opp etter grillinga eller?

**Isak**

Vi har tørketrommel, vi. Enn dere? Den gode lukta av guttepromp og våte sko?

 

**Yousef**

Du aner ikke. Burde hatt gassmaske.

 

**Isak**

Mulig vi har noe i bilsyke-kitet vårt. Kan sjekke.

 

**Yousef**

Bilsyke-kit? Oppgradering fra ispinne og tom dorull?

 

**Isak**

Nå har vi alt. Pledd, håndklær, papir, våtservietter, vann, lukt-spray, hansker, masker, overtrekksdress.

 

**Yousef**

Overtrekksdress, faktisk. Darth Vader-typen eller?

 

**Isak**

Neida, men butikken hadde noen i papir. Ganske praktiske faktisk. Bare å dra over klærne og kaste etterpå.

 

**Yousef**

Snedig. Plass til noe annet i bilen eller?

 

**Isak**

Fortsatt plass til dorullene du driver og pusher på meg.

 

**Yousef**

The perks of being a football dad, vet du. Alltid dopapir.

 

**Isak**

Blir aldri nok dopapir!

Vi stikker til byen vi. Martnan kanskje.

 

**Yousef**

Martnan? Hva er det?

 

**Isak**

Markedsgreie. Boder og spekepølse og snop og sånt.

 

**Yousef**

Ok. Ikke gi ungene for mye sukkerspinn og sjokolade da. Kanskje de spyr på bussen på veg tilbake, husk å ta med kitet ditt!

 

**Isak**

Ha ha veldig morsomt.


	12. Onsdag 20. juni 2035 kl. 13:00: En blå enhjørning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evak på Martnan. Enhjørning og panfløyte i skjønn forening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martnan er et årlig tre-dagers sommermarked i Trondheim rundt skoleslutt. Basically en orgie i stæsj, ræl og litt gull innimellom, og tusen selgere av spekepølser og/eller gassballonger. Elsker å hate det, forsøker å unngå å måtte dra dit, men det er nå litt koslig, da.
> 
> Fakta om panfløyta er funnet på wikipedia. Det er et fascinerende instrument!
> 
> Tips til hva de skal finne på i Trondheim til helga mottas med takk. Byen begynner typisk å gå i feriemodus. What would Jesus do, jeg mener, Evak?

De drar inn til byen. De har ikke planlagt noe spesielt, men det er Martnan i Midtbyen. Martnan er et årlig sommermarked i Trondheim, og hele Torvet og gatene rundt er fulle av boder. Det er mye ræl og dilldall som ungene elsker: lakrissnorer, ballonger, plastleker, hatter, tullete solbriller og t-skjorter - og voksenræl: kasseroller og stekepanner, skopussemidler, fotbadebaljer og fotballflagg. Spekepølser og honningkaker. Men også håndverk av diverse slag, god mat fra nær og fjern, designerklær, sko og fritidsutstyr. De går rundt og ser. Går fra bod til bod, ler litt over fjasete ting, ser nøyere på ting de kanskje kunne kjøpe. Isak kjøper gassballonger til alle ungene. Even vil ha en som ser ut som en enhjørning, sier de kan bruke den i kveld.

“Du kan være smurf, Isak!” sier Even.  
Isak ler. “Smurf? Du får heller ta en av ungenes.”  
Even spiller sjokkert. “Isak! Du kan virkelig ikke puste inn heliumen fra Marias SvampeBob-ballong før jeg knuller deg i kveld!” sier han lavt i øret hans. Isak setter sukkerspinnet sitt i halsen idet han hoster.  
“Og dessuten, hva skal du _si_ til Maria?”

Even vandrer lykkelig videre med en blå enhjørning knyttet rundt håndleddet.

Så ser han en bod som selger panfløyter. “Panfløyte, ass! Det må jeg ha!”  
Even ser på de ulike fløytene. Det er små og store, med lange og korte piper. Han løper frem og tilbake, bøyer seg over disken, prøver å komme nærmere fløytene. Selgeren bak disken skjønner at han virkelig er interessert, og begynner finne frem ulike fløyter til Even. De prøveblåser og diskuterer lydene. Even får prøve flere fløyter. 

“Vet du hvordan du får lyd i den?” spør Even Isak.  
“Eh, du blåser?”  
“Ja, selvsagt blåser du! Pipene kan være åpne eller lukket i bunnen, men lyden dannes av at luftsøylen fra munnen spaltes mot den borteste kanten av røret. Se her!” Han blåser noen toner på fløyta mens han ser på Isak. “Fløyten er oftest laget av bambus, sånn som denne, men den kan også lages i tre, metall og keramikk. Rørene festes sammen i en eller flere rekker, og kan variere i antall. Man får flere toner og dermed større intervall på fløyta dess flere rør det er.”

Even er engasjert. Han holder frem flere fløyter for Isak og viser hvordan de har forskjellig fasong og antall rør, og hvordan de lyder forskjellig. “Ingen vet hvor den kommer fra opprinnelig. De har funnet gamle panfløyter på alle kontinentene. I Norge så tror nok de fleste at de kommer fra Latin-Amerika, med Andes-gruppene som står og spiller og selger CDer overalt. Men i Romania utviklet de en egen buet utforming av fløyta og har en egen spilleteknikk med veldig raske ansatser. Den som spiller bare vrir litt på hodet for å spille på et annet rør, i stedet for at hele hodet og fløyta må flyttes frem og tilbake. Panfløyta er litt som hardingfela i rumensk folkemusikk, og den er mye brukt over hele Europa faktisk. Så det er nok den vi hører mest.”

“Og så er det lengden på rørene som bestemmer tonen.” legger han til.  
“Ja, selvfølgelig er det det”, sier Isak. “Bølgelengden på lyden bestemmes jo av rommet, slik er det med all lyd.”  
“Ja, men visste du at frekvensen og lengden på røret er omvendt proporsjonale? Det er 12 halvtoner i en oktav, så man multipliserer hver halvtone med tolvteroten av to for å få neste tone. Dermed kan man regne ut lengden på ethvert rør dersom man vet lengden på ett av rørene. Lengden er lydhastigheten, 343 meter i sekundet altså, delt på frekvensen man ønsker delt på fire.” Even tegner og forklarer i lufta. “Og så kan man finstemme ved å sette i en kork eller bruke voks inni røret.”

Isak tenker et øyeblikk. “Kult! Men må man ikke justere litt fordi lyden komprimeres i røret?”  
Even ler så øynene blir små gliper. “Jeg visste du også digget panfløyter.”

“Hvorfor kalte du meg panfløyte, egentlig?” spør Even.  
“Vetta fan! Det bare falt ut av meg. Men egentlig passet det veldig godt. Den fløyta er jo like kompleks som deg”, sier Isak og kysser ham ømt.  
Even kysser ham tilbake. “Visste du at navnet panfløyte kommer fra den greske guden Pan, han som var skogsgud. Mytologien sier at han fant opp fløyta i etterkant av en mislykket kjærestejakt, og at den vakre og lengselsfulle lyden minnet ham om stemmen til sitt hjertes utkårede, nymfen Syrinx?”  
“Men du har jo fått meg. Jeg er din for alltid.” smiler Isak. “Du trenger ikke panfløyte.”  
“Du kan få spille på fløyta mi i kveld”, sier Even og blunker flørtende til Isak.


	13. Onsdag 20. juni kl. 17:02: Chat: Stikker bortom

**Onsdag 20. juni kl. 17:02**

 

**Yousef**

 

**Isak**

Antar en av guttene dine savner en svart guttegenser fra i går. Even har vaska og tørka den, jeg stikker bortom skolen med den etter middag.

 

**Yousef**

Ok. Du kan henge litt da? Vi kjører pizza og film. 

 

**Isak**

Herregud. Jeg fant  _ Dis _ og  _ Stjerner uten hjerner _ på laptopen til Even forleden.

 

**Yousef**

OMG. Kjører  _ Børning _ her. De voksne bestemmer i kveld.

 

**Isak**

Kommer


	14. Onsdag 20. juni 2035 kl. 18:25: Bake kake søte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bake kake søte,  
> dyppe den i fløte,  
> først i sukker, så i vann,  
> så kom det en gammel mann,  
> som ville smake kaka  
> som ungene har baka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarer er mat for Mons. Mjau. ♥

  
_Bake kake søte,_   
_dyppe den i fløte,_   
_først i sukker, så i vann,_   
_så kom det en gammel mann,_   
_som ville smake kaka_   
_som ungene har baka!_

Even står på kjøkkenet med forkle og synger, med mel på nesa. Adam sitter med papir og blyant og ganger opp oppskriften Even har funnet. 12 cupcakes blir for lite, de må ha minst dobbel oppskrift.

“100g smør, da må du ta 200g, Miriam. 3 egg… det blir 6 egg.”  
“ Åh. Kan du ikke bare finne ut hvor mye vi skal ta i stedet for å lese opp den lille oppskriften før du finner den store?” Miriam er irritert på Adam, hun blir forvirret over at han først leser opp mengdene fra oppskriften på nettet og så ganger opp. Kan han ikke bare gange opp først?  
“Ja, ok da.” Han fortsetter å lese. “3 dl hvetemel. Jeg mener 6 dl. 6 dl! Og sukker….6 dl.” Han fortsetter å lese oppskriften høyt mens de andre måler opp.

Maria står og knekker egg i en bolle, mens Fredrik måler opp mel i et litermål. Miriam måler opp sukkeret. “6 dl”, mumler hun for seg selv og teller på fingrene. “Maria, kan jeg låne en hånd av deg?” Hun teller opp seks av sine egne fingre og så fire til før hun fortsetter med to hos Maria. “12 dl sukker. Det var mye.” Hun fyller opp litermålet, har lært at det er 10 dl i det, så da blir det 2 dl til.

Det ligger eggeskall og eggehvite på benken. Miriam mistet resten av sukkeret på gulvet og det knaser når de går. Mel har spredt seg omtrent overalt.

Etter at de er ferdige med å blande røra fordeler Even den i seks mindre skåler. Røra er tykk og klissete, og det er vanskelig å få den ut av bollen. Even har ikke brukt denne oppskriften før, men røra smaker godt så da blir nok resultatet bra også.

Han finner frem kakefargene de kjøpte i dag. Rød, oransj, gul, grønn, blå og lilla. Isak skal få cupcakes til frokost. Regnbuecupcakes. Even er ikke helt sikker på hvordan de skal lage dem, men cupcakes har han bakt mange ganger og det kan umulig være så mye vanskeligere med mange farger enn med bare en type røre. Etterpå skal de pynte dem med regnbuefarget glasur, etter en film han fant på youtube en gang. Hvis han bare finner den igjen, da. Han glemte lagre bokmerke for den, men det går sikkert bra likevel. “Det er ti milliarder filmer der.” Han smiler når han tenker på 18-årsdagen til Isak. Isak fant filmen til slutt, selv om det tok litt tid å lete gjennom Youtube. “Men sånn går det når man ikke husker tittelen”, tenker han for seg selv, mens han ser gjennom treffene på “rainbow cupcakes frosting” for å finne igjen den kule teknikken han så på tidligere.

De legger kakerøra lagvis i formene med skje. Ungene er ivrige, og det blir litt mye røre i noen av formene, og ikke nødvendigvis i riktig regnbuerekkefølge. Even kniser. Fysikeren Valtersen kommer sikkert til å irritere seg litt over at fargespekteret er i feil rekkefølge, men han kommer ikke til å si noe om det. Han elsker barna og ville aldri med vilje si noe som ville såre dem.

Cupcakene er ferdige. Han har testet dem med en pinne og der er gjennomstekte. Såpass har han iallfall lært seg om kakebaking at han ikke lager rå kaker. Steketida er veiledende, han ser på hvordan kakene ser ut og ikke minst hvordan de er inni. Isak forholder seg derimot strengt til steketid i oppskrifta og temperaturinnstillingen på ovnen, noe som ikke alltid har gitt like saftige steiker til søndagsmiddagen, eller helt gjennomstekte kaker. Men klissete mudcakes er jo også godt, tenker han.

Ungene insisterer på å prøvesmake, og Even er ikke vanskelig å be. De må uansett avkjøles helt før de kan pynte dem. Han kutter en i to. Den er ikke helt som på bildet. Det røde er nesten brunt, det oransje og gule har glidd sammen og har en grønn prikk oppi seg. Men det blå og lilla er fint, likner nesten på en galakse i verdensrommet. Even blir først stressa, dette er jo ikke riktig, det er ikke perfekt, det er ikke bra nok for Isak. Så puster han, ser på kaken, ser på ungene, ser på de glade øynene deres, fargen fra kakedeigen rundt munnen og på fingrene deres. Så smiler han og tenker at “verden er ikke bra nok, vi er perfekt. Perfekt, lover dette er perfekt”. Ja dette ER perfekt. Perfekt for Isak. Perfekt for den lille familien deres. Perfekt for vennene og den utvidede storfamilien. Han finner frem asjetter til ungene og gir dem perfekte cupcakes til kveldsmat. Helt perfekte og unike og veldig, veldig søte cupcakes, med helt unike variasjoner på innsiden og utsiden, akkurat som dem selv. Vi er perfekt, tenker han igjen.


	15. Onsdag 20. juni 2035 kl. 23:35: Ballongen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enhjørningballongen kommer til nytte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er egentlig en tullete tekst som ikke helt passer inn. Men Even måtte jo bruke den jækla ballongen til noe, og jeg får meg ikke til å skrive en skikkelig scene bare for å ødelegge den med en heliumballong.
> 
> Bare pust rolig. Ellers besvimer du.

De er på soverommet. De satte først på en film i stua, som de bare så halvparten av. Det var Even som hadde valgt film, og han hadde selvsagt valgt en film Isak syntes var kjedelig og pretensiøs. Isak begynte å kysse ham så heftig at han til slutt bare slo av filmen. “Det er ikke noen vits i å se ferdig nå, du får jo ikke med deg noe. Vi sparer den til senere, du har lovt å se ferdig filmene vi begynner å se på.”

Even kysser ham, små myke kyss nedover halsen og brystkassa. Småbiter i brystvortene. Isak ligger i senga med øynene lukket, nyter. Even snur ham over på magen, masserer ryggen hans i myke, store sirkler. Isak smiler. Så deilig. Evens hender glir stadig lengre ned mot korsryggen, forbi korsryggen. Han masserer rumpeballene, gnir dem. Tomlene er stadig innom det følsomme området. Isak hører klikket fra tuben med glidemiddel. Even varmer det mellom hendene sine, vet at Isak skvetter når det er kaldt rett fra tuben. Isak snur hodet litt, ser opp på Even med kjærlighet i blikket. Han løfter litt på hoftene. Even skjønner hva han mener og strekker seg etter en pute og skyver den under ham. “Klar, bby?” 

Så tar Even enhjørning-ballongen han har knyttet fast til sengestolpen og biter et hull i den. Han holder den opp mot Isak. “Pust for meg, kjære.”

Isak puster inn uten å tenke. Stemmen hans blir plutselig pipete, han høres ut som Donald i en gammel julefilm. Han stønner frem et “Even!”. Det høres ut som et pip.

Even knekker sammen i latter. Han faller ned på senga, klarer ikke slutte hikst-le. Alt er glemt, hele kroppen rister. Sex er det siste han tenker på.

Isak er først perpleks, prøver seg på et “EVEN!” igjen. Stemmen hans er fortsatt lys, men han får snart tilbake sin vanlige stemme og kommer til hektene igjen. Han setter seg opp, griper tak i Even og snur ham over på magen samtidig som han strekker seg etter glidemiddelet og klemmer det ut over fingrene sine. Så strekker seg etter ballongen som fortsatt henger i lufta foran dem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For de som ikke vet hva som skjer når du puster inn helium (som er gassen i gassballonger): lufta i lungene fortrenges av helium med annen tetthet enn vanlig luft, og stemmen endrer karakter - til pipete Donald-stemme. Effekten er kortvarig, den går over når du puster vanlig luft igjen. Relativt ufarlig (særlig sammen med andre) - det er bare å prøve med en ballong fra Egon eller en av ungenes gassballonger. Helium virker ikke seksuelt stimulerende :-)


	16. Torsdag 21. juni 2035 kl. 07:10: Chat: Mamma

 

**Mamma**

**Mamma** 07:10

Gratulerer med dagen! Heine hilser. Jeg elsker deg! Kommer dere på middag når dere er hjemme igjen? Vi har kjøpt med noen skikkelig digge kaker fra Rhodos.


	17. Torsdag 21. juni 2035 kl. 08:08: Happy birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak har bursdag!

Even og ungene har stått tidlig opp. Isak skal få kake på senga. Even mener han må få sove lenge, mens ungene er utålmodige og vil ha kake med en gang. De må iallfall pynte cupcakene først, sier han. Kakene ble ferdige i går, og han gjemte dem i kjøleskapet i all sin uperfekte perfekthet. Etter at ungene hadde lagt seg og Isak hadde kommet tilbake fra turen sin ned til Yousef på skolen - han hadde skjønt det var noe i gjære da de tvang ham ut, og Even ikke ville høre snakk om at HAN skulle få en frikveld for å besøke Yousef, selv om det egentlig var hans kamerat - hadde Even lett etter oppskrift og fremgangsmåte på regnbuekrem til cupcakes. Han hadde funnet flere, og det så egentlig ikke så vanskelig ut. Det var bare å lage vanlig smørkremfrosting i forskjellige farger, og så legge det lagvis i et kremmerhus og klemme forsiktig ut.

Han hadde stått opp klokka seks for å lage frostingen. Det var før ungene våknet, han stått på kjøkkenet alene i bare joggebuksa med Gabrielle på full guffe og en kopp kaffe i hånda da Maria kom tuslende inn og lurte på hva han holdt på med. Han kastet et blikk på klokka, den var halv sju. “Jeg lager glasur til pappas kaker, vil du hjelpe meg?” Det ville hun gjerne. Hun fikk blande smør og melis, og kvalitetssikre smaken etterpå. “Nam, det smaker deilig”, sa hun. 

Etterpå hadde han fordelt frostingen i seks boller og blandet den med bakefarger. Han blandet i farge litt på gefühlen, den endret seg ofte ved steking, men nå visste han at resultatet på de ferdige kaker ble det samme som han så her. Oppskrifta sa bare noen dråper av fargene, men han så at det ble for blasst og brukte en del mer for å få skikkelig kraftige regnbuefarger. “Fint nå?” spurte han Maria. Hun nikket. “Kjempefint! Jeg vil ha sånne kaker på bursdagen min også!” Even smilte. “Det skal vi fikse!” Så tok han frostingen forsiktig opp i en sprøytepose, la det lagvis fra spissen av posen og helt opp. Så langt så det ut som på filmen han hadde funnet. Han rullet posen sammen i enden, satte på et munnstykke og klemte forsiktig ut en svirvel på en cupcake.

Det ble helt perfekt. Akkurat som på filmen. En nydelig, regnbuefarget kveil av glasur dekket toppen av kaken. Even fikk tårer i øynene. Dette var faktisk perfekt.

Han fortsatte. Kake etter kake ble dekorert. Alle ble unike, alle ble perfekte. Til slutt stod to hele stekeplater med ferdigpyntede kaker på benken.

Fredrik, Miriam og Adam kom ut fra soverommene sine. De kikket beundrende på kakene. Even fant frem dekorasjonene han hadde kjøpt til dem. Han hadde bestilt massevis av fondantdekorasjoner på ebay. Enhjørninger og regnbuer. Blomster, stjerner og snømenn. Små baller og hodeskaller. Strøssel og glitter. Særlig glitter, Maria og Fredrik elsket glitter og ville alltid ha det på kaker. Han pleide å kjøpe det i 2 liters-bøtter fra en bakerforhandler han kjente fra den tida han jobbet på Kaffebrenneriet, det var mye billigere enn de små boksene de fikk i butikken. Han hadde tatt med mindre poser med glitter nå, det var tross alt begrenset hvor mye de trengte på ferie.

Ungene pyntet kaker med stor entusiasme. De små kakepyntene ble nennsomt plassert ut på kakene, eller, nennsomheten ble vel litt redusert etter de første ti kakene. Så fikk hver kake en større kakepynt eller to, og til slutt strødde de glitter og regnbuestrøssel over før de plasserte ut lys formet som bokstavene I S A K og 3 6. Kakene ble nydelige, og kjøkkenbordet og kjøkkenbenken var dekket av glitter. Even ristet på hodet og skjønte at han måtte frem med støvsugeren, Isak kunne ikke stå opp til dette.

Etter at kjøkkenet så sånn nogenlunde ut fant han frem tallerkner, skjeer og kaffekopper og plasserte på et brett. Ungene kom inn fra hagen med noen blomster de hadde plukket der, han plasserte dem i en vase på brettet. De hadde laget kort og gaver også. Maria og Fredrik hadde laget sine egne kopper med tegninger av Isak. På koppen fra Maria var Isak i labfrakk på jobb og teksten “verdens beste papa”, mens Fredrik hadde tegnet ham som en ninja. Even hadde vært i flere antikvariater på jakt etter en bok til ham, til slutt hadde han funnet en nydelig illustrert kopi av Stephen Hawkings  _ A Brief History Of Time.  _ Den var gitt ut på nytt etter at Hawking døde for noen år siden, illustrert av en rekke kunstnere med bilder spesielt for denne utgivelsen og fra tidligere verker. Even hadde bladd i den og gledet seg til å lese den sammen med Isak. Isak pleide å lese for ham i dårligere perioder når han slet med å konsentrere seg og med å sovne. Når han leste var det som om den myke stemmen hans smøg seg inn i hjernen og fikk den til å slappe av, slutte å kverne rundt, slutte å forstyrre ham med alle tankene. Det var som om han fløt på stemmen til Isak, og han sovnet som regel til slutt. Isak hadde sittet slik mange netter, Even hadde alltid dårlig samvittighet for at Isak ikke fikk sove, for at Isak måtte sitte oppe med Even, for at Isak måtte bruke tid på ham, på det syke hodet hans… “Nei Even”, sa han til seg selv. “Slutt med dette. Slutt å tenke sånn. Isak elsker deg.” Han hørte Isaks stemme inni seg når han sa det, kjente hendene hans rundt ansiktet sitt, munnen hans mot sin. Hans Isak. Fineste Isak. Han smilte, gjorde ferdig bursdagsbrettet og ba ungene ta med gavene sine inn.

“Hurra for deg som…” “Happy birthday to you…” “Ja må han leva”. De hadde åpenbart glemt å bli enige om hvilken bursdagssang de skulle synge før de toget inn. Alle sang av full hals, Even høyest av alle, og da han var ferdig med “Happy birthday” fortsatte han å synge med på resten av “Hurra for deg”. Det hele sluttet med rungende applaus, latter og klemmer. “Gratulerer med dagen pappa!” “Gratulerer med dagen Isak!” Ungene klemte Isak, som smilte til Even over alle ungene han holdt fast i. 

“Jeg elsker deg”, formet han lydløst med munnen. 

“Jeg elsker deg også!” svarte Even like lydløst tilbake, mens øynene glitret og en liten tåre så vidt ble synlig i øyenkroken.

 


	18. Torsdag 21. juni 2035 kl. 10:50: Chat:  Ja til alt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flere bursdagsmeldinger til Isak, fra et par svigermødre og best bud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Navn på familiemedlemmer er viktig. Det er ikke alt som funker like bra der ute, noe blir bare FEIL. Punkt 1 i en ryddig fandom burde være å etablere et skikkeleg familietre! Er Lea søster eller hund, hva heter de usynlige og unevnte foreldrene? Sånne viktige ting. Hjernen min slår rett og slett litt krøll på seg.
> 
> Så jeg har lånt litt. Jeg vet ikke om jeg kommer til å låne dem videre, men mitt eget familietre er iallfall etablert nå. I hodet mitt og her. Værsågod, bare hyggelig.

**Siri Bech Næsheim**

**Siri** 10:50

Gratulerer med dagen! Har du fått kake på senga?

 

**Isak**

Even og ungene har lagd cupcakes. Det ser ut som en enhjørning har hatt diare utover hele kjøkkenet, for å si det sånn.

Og jeg har fått kake både på, i og under senga.

 

**Siri**

Awww. Er sånn det skal være.

 

**Isak**

Ja, dere prøver jo lære meg hvordan bursdager skal feires…

 

**Siri**

Ikke for sent å lære moren din det heller vet du :)

 

**Isak**

Even og ungene viser henne det stadig vekk❤️ 

  
  


 

**Tien Valtersen**

**Tien** 12:15

Gratulerer med dagen! Terje har overført noen pænga til bursdagen din og til ferien, bruk dæm på noe gøy.

 

**Isak**

Takk ass.

 

**Tien**

Lea og Knerten hilser. 

 

**Isak**

❤️  


 

 

**Sana Bakkoush**

**Sana** 14:05

Gratulerer med dagen ❤️

 

**Isak**

Takk, best bud

 

**Sana**

Ble det cupcakes?

 

**Isak**

Jepp. Har du snakka med Even eller?

 

**Sana**

Ungene ringte i går kveld. De så ut som de hadde spist en regnbue.

Jammen bra det er din og ikke Evens bursdag. Det hadde ikke blitt like moro da. Ikke for ungene og ikke for Even som måtte vasket opp etter bakingen din.

 

**Isak**

De har butikker her oppe også faktisk. Har sett det selv. En hel hylle med muffins.

Holdbare et helt år er de også. Lurer på om jeg skal kjøpe til bursdagen til Even nå så slipper jeg mer styr med det. Dere maser jo alltid om at jeg må orge selskap.

 

**Sana**

Husk sennep.

 

**Isak**

Alltid sennep.

Når drar du fra Kroatia?

 

**Sana**

Er på Kastrup nå. Hjemme om et par timer. Jeg lurte på å kjøre oppover i morgen tidlig etter fajr. Kommer meg avgårde rundt 4 tenker jeg.

 

**Isak**

Du er fanatisk.

 

**Sana**

Fantastisk, mener du.

Mekker frokost til deg når jeg kommer da.

 

**Isak**

Ja til alt.

 


	19. Torsdag 21. juni 2035 kl. 17:30:  Episk bursdagsmiddag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advarsel: deler av kapittelet er basert på ekte historier fra virkeligheten. Men overgår det du får i "Det Beste". Eller var det "Det verste"?

Miriam og Adam var på fotballcupen sammen med Yousef i ettermiddag. Laget hadde to kamper tidligere på dagen, før de skulle spille siste kamp kl. 18. Ungene gledet seg til å være sammen med faren. Det var tivoli i nærheten av cupen og han hadde lovet at de skulle stikke innom der mellom kampene.

Even hadde bestilt bord på restaurant til Isak og ungene. Han hadde googlet og planlagt på forhånd. Vanligvis gikk de ut og fant et sted litt mer spontant når han fikk en ide om å gå ut og spise, men med fotballcup og Martnan var det mye folk i byen og han hadde innsett at det fort kunne bli barnemeny på McDonalds dersom han ikke planla litt.

Byen hadde mange gode restauranter, men han var usikker på hva som egnet seg for barn. Å gå på restaurant med to 6-åringer var ikke riktig som å ta med Isak ut alene. Heldigvis hadde ungene begynt å oppføre seg slik at det gikk an å gå ut og spise nå. Det var noen år mellom det litt sjarmerende småbarnsstadiet, da de satt i barnestoler og kunne få en kjeks å spise på, og dagens tidvis veslevoksne 6-åringer, der de knapt nok kunne spise utenfor huset, i hvert fall ikke på restaurant. Det hadde blitt mange matpakker og bolleposer med juice på en benk.

Men italiensk måtte bli bra, tenkte han. Ungene var glade i både pasta og pizza, og slike restauranter pleide å ha gode barnemenyer og kunne lage det ungene ville ha.  
Han fant et sted som het “Frati”, det hadde fått gode kritikker og så ut til å være bra også for barn. Han bestilte et bord til fire klokka 17.

De kom til restauranten litt før klokka fem. Den lå ved torvet, like ved bussholdeplassen. Den hadde store vinduer ut mot fortauet, og en uteservering under tak. Det var mange folk der, det var tydeligvis en populær restaurant, og Even var glad og litt stolt for at han hadde vært forutseende nok til å bestille bord.

De gikk inn døra. Even først med Maria i hånden, så Fredrik og til slutt Isak. Til høyre for inngangspartiet var et slags drivhus, med vekstlys og store vinduer mot inngangen. Der inne stod mengder av urteplanter. Even kjente igjen basilikum, oregano og dill. Han regnet med at restauranten dyrket sine egne urter der. Han smilte. Kortreist mat var bra.

Inne i restauranten kunne de se en annen vegg dekket av vinduer. Innenfor hang skinker, kjøttstykker og digre ostehjul. De hadde tydeligvis sin egen lagring og modning av dette her.  
Inne i restauranten ble de tatt i mot av en servitør. Hun hadde svarte bukser og skjorte, med et grått forkle over. Smilende tok hun i mot dem.  
“Velkommen til oss!”  
“Hei! Vi har en reservasjon. Bech Næsheim.”  
“Bech Næsheim ja. Bord til fire?”  
“Ja, det stemmer.”

Hun tok dem med til et bord øverst i restauranten, ved vinduet. Vinduet var åpent og den varme lufta utenfra blandet seg med lufta fra air conditionen inne. Det kjentes friskt og deilig. Ungene satte seg på hver sin side innerst, Even og Isak mot hverandre slik de pleide. Det var lettest å ha kontroll på ungene da. Og lettere å flørte litt diskret med hverandres føtter. Slik de pleide.

Servitøren kom med menyer. “Noe å drikke først?”  
“En cola til meg, takk”, sa Even.  
“Til meg også”, sa Isak.  
“Du vil ikke ha vin da?”  
“Nei, så gammel er jeg ikke ennå!”  
“Du er 35, du må snart begynne å drikke vin.”  
“Øl er bedre.”  
“Så ta en øl da.”  
“Vi brygger vårt eget øl her”, brøt servitøren inn. “Vi har IPA, bitter, weissbier og amber på tapp akkurat nå. Vi har også en del flaskeøl.” Hun slo opp bakerst i menyen og pekte.  
Isak så på lista. Øl hadde egentlig vært godt. Han pleide vanligvis ikke drikke øl når de var ute med ungene, det føltes litt rart, men det var kanskje greit med en øl på bursdagen sin.  
“Jeg tar en IPA, takk.”  
“Og dere da?” sa servitøren smilende henvendt til ungene.  
“Eplejuice” sa Fredrik.  
“Solo” sa Maria.  
“Vi har ferskpresset appelsinjuice med fruktkjøtt. Og juicer fra Rotvoll safteri. Veldig gode. Rødbeter, spinat, eple&aronia, bringebær og rips.”  
“Men jeg vil bare ha eplejuice!” sa Fredrik.  
“Eple&aronia da?”  
“Nei, eplejuice! jeg liker bare eplejuice!”  
“Den er veldig god.”  
“Jeg vil ha eplejuice.”  
“Kan du ikke ta appelsinjuice da?” spurte Isak  
“Jeg vil ha eplejuice!”  
Even og Isak så på hverandre.  
“Enten tar du appelsinjuice eller så tar du vann”, sa Even.  
“Ok. Appelsinjuice da.”

Servitøren smilte. “Enn du da?” spurte hun og så på Maria.  
“Jeg vil ha Solo, sa jeg.”  
“Vi har Fanta.”  
“Solo!”  
“Maria, Fanta smaker akkurat det samme”, brøt Isak inn.  
Maria surmulte, og Isak smilte til servitøren. “Fanta til henne.”

Så var det tid for å velge mat. Even så på menyen og var begeistret for alt det gode de hadde. Han smilte. “Isak, kan ikke du lese høyt for oss?”  
Isak lo. “Er det lurt, tror du?”  
Han begynte å lese, med overdreven italiensk aksent. “Carpaccio di Manzo. Pepata di Cozze. Det var forrettene. Pasta. Arrabbiata. Tagliatelle alla Contadina. Pappardelle con Salsiccia. Fisk. Rana Pescatrice alla Plancia. Og kjøtt, masse digg kjøtt. Entrecôte di Manzo. Carre di Agnello. Hva vil du ha, Even?” sa han med et skjelmsk smil.  
“Carne de isaki, har de det?”  
“Salciccia, kanksje?” Han lo.  
“Tror jeg går for entrecote, jeg.”

Isak bøyde seg mot Maria og pekte på menyen. “Hva vil du ha da?”  
“Jeg vil ha pasta”, sa hun. “Med kjøttsaus.”  
“Pasta bolognese, da” sa Isak.  
“Pasta med kjøttsaus!” protesterte Maria.  
“Ja, det er det. Det er italiensk. Der kaller de det bolognese. Men den er som den pappa lager hjemme.”

“Jeg vil ha pizza”, sa Fredrik. “Med ost og skinke.”  
“Ok”, sa Even.

Servitøren kom tilbake med drikken deres. Cola til Even, IPA til Isak, Fanta til Maria og appelsinjuice til Fredrik.  
Fredrik tok en slurk. “Æsj, den har klumper!” ropte han.  
“Ja, den er ferskpresset med kjøtt i”, sa servitøren.  
“Kjøtt?? Jeg vil ikke ha kjøttklumper i juicen min!” hylte Fredrik.  
Isak så unnskyldende på henne. “Beklager altså. Kan vi få litt vann i stedet”, sa han litt matt.  
“Ja, selvfølgelig”, svarte hun smilende.

Even sa de var klare til å bestille. Han bestilte en pasta bolognese til Maria og en pizza vesuvio til Fredrik, og en rå Entrecôte di Manzo til seg selv. Isak ba om en Carre di Agnello. “Det gjør ingenting om maten til ungene kommer først, jeg tror de er litt sultne.”

Servitøren kom tilbake med en kurv med brød og salt smør til dem. Maria kastet seg over brødet og spiste fire stykker. Fredrik ville bare ha den myke delen. Fem minutter senere kom servitøren tilbake med maten til Maria og Fredrik. Maria fikk en diger dyp tallerk med masse spagetti og brunrød kjøttsaus over. Den var pyntet med basilikum og spirer. Maria rynket på nesen. “Dette er ikke som pappas kjøttsaus!” protesterte hun. “Denne ser ekkel ut!”  
Isak smilte litt anstrengt til henne. “Maria, smak på den du.” Maria stakk gaffelen ned i den og fikk en fyrstikkhodestor dråpe saus på tuppen av den. Hun stakk den i munnen. “Den var kvalm!”

I mellomtiden hadde Even plassert Fredriks pizza foran ham. Fredrik så på den, dreide tallerkenen rundt og studerte den fra alle kanter. “Den så god ut!”, sa Even oppmuntrende. “Mm”, sa Fredrik. Even hjalp ham å dele pizzaen i trekanter, slik at han kunne spise den med hendene som han pleide. Fredrik tok et stykke og stakk tuppen i munnen. “Det er tomatsaus på den!” sa han sint. ”Jeg sa jeg skulle ha pizza med ost og skinke! Ikke tomatsaus!” Han begynte å gråte. “Jeg HATER tomatsaus!”

I mellomtiden hadde servitøren kommet tilbake. Hun stod litt avventende et stykke fra bordet og så på de frustrerte ansiktene til Even og Isak som forsøkte å roe gemyttene. “Var maten god eller?” spurte hun tilgjort muntert. Even og Isak så på hverandre. “Eh… beklager altså. Ungene er ikke så vant med å spise ute”, sa Isak. “Kanskje vi kunne få litt mer brød, så blir det vel bra?” spurte han med en sliten mine i ansiktet. “Klart det! Jeg kan ordne en ny pizza uten saus også, og kanskje du bare vil ha spagetti uten noe annet?” spurte hun henvendt til Maria. Maria nikket litt sjenert. “Nå var dere jammen heldige!” sa Isak med litt stresset stemme da servitøren gikk mot kjøkkenet. Even la hånden sin over Isaks hånd. “Slapp av, vennen min. Det er bursdagen din. La oss kose oss nå.”

Den nye maten kom fort. Ungene fikk sin spagetti og pizza uten saus, Even fikk entrecote og Isak lam. Alle var fornøyd med maten, og ungene spiste fort opp. Even og Isak spiste saktere, nøt maten, følelsen av å spise ute på restaurant sammen. Det var ikke ofte de fikk gjort det. Som regel spiste de hjemme alle fire. Innimellom var de på en og annen jobbmiddag med kolleger, men det var sjelden de var ute og spiste sammen. Ungene var ikke spesielt begeistret for å ha barnevakt, det var vanskelig for andre å få dem til å sove og de hadde som regel blitt veldig sure og sinte de få gangene de hadde forsøkt å ha barnevakt. For et par år siden hadde de forsøkt gå ut og spise for å feire at de hadde vært sammen i 15 år, men det hadde endt med at de hadde dratt hjem nesten før de hadde spist ferdig fordi ungene hadde vært så urolige. Maria hadde vært fortvilet og hylt etter pappa hele kvelden mens Fredrik hadde gjemt seg bak døra på badet og nektet si noe som helst. Barnevakten hadde til slutt ringt dem, og Isak hadde spurt om de skulle komme hjem hadde hun virket ganske lettet. Etter dette hadde de ikke orket gå ut. Det fristet ikke så veldig når ungene mislikte det så sterkt, selv om de egentlig visste at de ikke burde la ungene styre dette. Samtidig var det fint å være hjemme også. Ungene la seg som regel greit tidlig på kvelden, så normalt hadde de tiden etter klokken 20 for seg selv.

Da de var ferdige med å spise, var visst Maria og Fredrik ferdige med å sitte ved bordet også. Fredrik begynte å gjøre grimaser mot Maria, som svarte med å sparke ham hardt i kneet under bordet. “Maria! Fredrik! Sitt rolig!” “Hun sparket meg!” “Han rakte tunge til meg!” “Sitt stille, sa jeg!”

“Kanskje dere vil ha dessert?” spurte servitøren, som alltid like smilende og imøtekommende. “Eh”. Isak var i tvil. Han syntes ungene hadde fått styre nok nå, ville helst gå. “Ja, kan ungene få noe is. Helt alminnelig vaniljeis uten noe saus eller bær eller pynt!” spurte Even. Servitøren lo. “Helt vanlig is skal bli!”

Roen senket seg da isen kom på bordet. Even og Isak fikk spist maten sin, diskuterte mørheten på kjøttet og Even snakker om at vin hadde vært godt til. ”Du kunne fått vin da” sier Isak. “Men det er bursdagen din og da må du få drikke øl.”

På bordet ved siden av sitter en gruppe damer i 30-40-åra. Det ser ut som en vennegjeng eller en gjeng kolleger. De prater og ler, og høres ut til å ha det veldig gøy. De snakker høyt og bruddstykker av samtalen når bort til dem. “Skulle ønske jeg hadde prostata! Tenk så digg da!” “Ja, men herregud så søte de er!”

Isak og Even forsøker å ikke høre hva de snakker om, samtalen blir for distraherende. De ser på dessertmenyen, Isak bestiller tiramisu og dobbel espresso til dem begge.

“Topping from the bottom, var det ikke det vi fant ut?” Nabobordet nærmest eksploderer i latter.

Even fniser. “God ide, topping from the bottom” sier han. Isak blir mørkerød.


	20. Torsdag 21. juni 2035 kl 19:45: Chat: Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat med gamle venner - og med en annen viktig person for familien.

 

**Kattehookeren og vennene hans**

 

**Magnus** 19:45

Gratulerer med dagen! Har det blitt noe på deg?

 

**Jonas**

Magnus!

Grattis med dagen, Isak! 

 

**Mahdi**

Har du familieselskap?

 

**Isak**

Takk ass

Familieselskap i hele senga!

 

**Magnus**

I hele senga???

 

**Jonas**

Magnus!!!!!

  
  


 

 

**Kollektivet**

**Noora** 19:50

Gratulerer med dagen! Sana sier Even har bakt?

 

**Linn**

Har Even bakt? Herregud

 

**Eskild**

Gratulerer med dagen, min lille baby!

 

**Isak**

Jeg er ikke babyen din Eskild!

 

**Eskild**

En gang baby, alltid baby <3

 

**Isak**

Du har baby selv. Gå og gi ham mat.

 

**Eskild**

Det er Morten sin tur nå.

Men han er verdens fineste da. Har du sett bildene jeg sendte deg i går?

 

**Isak**

Eskild, jeg har ikke rukket se de femti bildene du sendte meg av ungen din i forgårs. Eller dagen før. Eller dagen før der igjen.

 

**Eskild**

Nå ble jeg lei meg :’(

 

**Isak**

Det er en baby. Babyer ser akkurat likedane ut enten de er 2 måneder eller 2 måneder og 1 dag.

 

**Eskild**

Men han har jo forskjellige klær på seg! Hva synes du om den rosa glittertightsen?

 

**Isak**

Den er fin.

  
  


 

 

**Livmor**

 

**Livmor** 20:30

Gratulerer med dagen, far!

 

**Isak**

Takk

 

**Livmor**

Alt bra med ungene?

 

**Isak**

Alt bra. Vi er i Trondheim på fotballcup sammen med Yousef og Sana sine. Masse stress, men veldig gøy. De hadde bakt muffins til meg sammen med Even i går. Og tegnet kopper til meg. Vi har vært på badeland og sommermarked og fotballcup.

 

**Isak**

Går det bra med deg da?

 

**Livmor**

Jeg er på hytta i Telemark. Har dere lyst til å komme en tur kanskje? Hvor lenge skal dere være i Trondheim?

 

**Isak**

Vet ikke helt. Tror vi reiser nedover på søndag. Men hyttetur høres digg ut! Jeg skal sjekke med Even.

 

**Livmor**

Hvordan går det med den nye filmen hans? Hørte han drev og filmet i København?

 

**Isak**

Ja, han var der noen uker i mai og starten av juni. Det var litt slitsomt, for å være ærlig, jeg var på tre dugnader, sommerfesten i barnehagen og avslutning med allidretten og dansen alene med ungene. Men filminga gikk bra. De starter post-produksjonen etter ferien nå. Premiere utpå 2018. Vi kan sikkert ordne billetter til premieren om du har lyst på en Oslo-tur

 

**Livmor**

Det hadde vært hyggelig!

 

**Isak**

Gjesterommet er alltid ledig for deg, vet du.

 

**Livmor**

Høres ut som det går bra med ham da? Helsa også?

 

**Isak**

Ja, det gjør i grunnen det. Det føles litt som om jeg har med tre unger på tur av og til, men.

 

**Livmor**

Du Isak-mor, du Isak-mor.


	21. Torsdag 21. juni 2035 kl. 21:21: Gutten som ikke kan holde pusten under vann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klokka er 21:21. Det er på tide å bade...

Etter bursdagsfeiringa dro Yousef tilbake til skolen med fotballgutta, og ungene er i seng. De sovnet heldigvis fort i kveld, etter en runde på badet, barne-tv og litt lesing. 

Even tapper vann i badekaret. Det er stort og har god plass til dem begge. Han demper lyset i taket og setter stearinlys rundt karet. Han kobler mobilen sin til høytaleranlegget på badet, og finner frem en spilleliste med rolig musikk. Han går på kjøkkenet og finner frem en flaske mousserende vin og et par øl. Han ler litt for seg selv, Isak har fremdeles ikke sansen for elegante viner, selv om smaken hans for øl har utviklet seg en del siden han drakk Tuborg hver helg.

De setter seg i badekaret. Even sitter bak Isak, rygg mot mage. Isak lener seg tilbake. Kysser ømt og langsomt. Even legger kinnet sitt mot Isaks. De hviler seg, slapper av.  
Småprater om dagen. Om familien og venner og kake og stresset og gledene som følger med.

Even legger armene rundt Isak. Isak fletter fingrene med Even. Han legger hendene sine på Isaks mage. Leker med hårene. Leker med det varme vannet. Mykt og varmt og bløtt. Hendene glir nedover, han stryker Isak over lårene. Isak lener seg bakover, strekker på nakken. Even kysser den tynne huden på halsen, ser blodet pulsere i årene på halsen. Kjenner at pulsen hans går raskere. Slikker ham på halsen, kjenner smaken av salt og følelsen av varm hud og pulserende blod. 

Hendene beveger seg sakte under vannet, under de myke boblene. Han kjenner hånden til Isak mot sitt eget lår. Kjenner at hånden stryker forsiktig over huden, leker med de krøllete hårene under vannet. Isak kiler ham bak kneet, Even bøyer det og trekker Isak nærmere seg mellom beina sine. Hendene hans stryker på innsiden av Isaks lår, i lysken, over hoftene. Lett og ømt. Isaks pust går raskere, små fjærlette stønn. Han kommer borti pikken under vann, den er stiv og huden kjennes myk under vannet. Han lar tilfeldig hånden komme borti det flytende legemet, mens han egentlig stryker Isak på låret. Smiler. Kysser ham på halsen igjen. Små kyss langs haken mot munnen. De kysser hverandre, lette tungebevegelser. 

Even tar tak i pikken til Isak, begynner å bevege hånden opp og ned i lette bevegelser. Isak begynner å bevege seg. Roterer forsiktig på hoftene, skaper bølger i vannet.

Even kjenner at hans egen pikk har våknet til liv bak ryggen til Isak, den presser på mot korsryggen hans. Han vrir seg litt, bruker den andre hånden, presser pikken sin inn mellom rompeballene til Isak, lar den følge sprekken. Han kjenner det presser litt ubehagelig mot å bli tvunget nedover på den måten, den vil helst peke rett opp, følge Isaks rygg. Isak vrir på seg. Even stønner litt, kysser Isak videre. Han beveger hånden sin raskere, skyver forhuden frem og tilbake over pikkhodet under vann. Trenger ikke glidemiddel. Isaks pust går raskere, han lukker øynene, nesevingene står ut. 

Even kysser ham på halsen, bevegelsene blir saktere. Han stryker hendene over Isak, kjenner musklene hans. Kroppen hans er større enn den var da de var unge, men det er en voksen manns kropp. Musklene er definerte og faste, de sitrer under fingrene hans. Han planter små kyss på skulderen, nedover overarmen, opp igjen, over nakken, nedover den andre armen. Isak stønner, strekker seg bakover, mot ham. “Even…”  
Even smiler, skjønner at Isak er utålmodig. Hendene hans vandrer nedover magen igjen, over magemusklene, nedover igjen. Hånden hans finner frem til pikken igjen, bevegelsene er først sakte, så blir de raskere. Han kysser og småslikker langs halsen hans.

Isak strekker seg, spenner hele kroppen. “Slapp av, jeg har deg” hvisker Even til ham mens hånden fortsatt beveger seg. Han kjenner rykningene gjennom kroppen til Isak før han føler den velkjente pulseringen gjennom pikken. Hvit sæd blander seg med det hvite såpeskummet.

Isak slapper av, puster ut og inn. Han snur seg, setter seg overskrevs over hoftene til Even. Vannet skvalper over når han beveger seg. De ler.  
“Det blir vaskejobb dette!”  
“Blir veldig rent bad, da. Noora ville være stolt!” “  
“Jeg er ikke sikker på om vi skal fortelle Noora om denne vaskinga.”

Isak kysser Even, beveger seg, kjenner pikken hans under seg. Han kryper ned mot enden av badekaret, trekker pusten, bøyer seg ned over Evens pikk og tar den i munnen under vannet. Suger et par ganger, slikker. Kommer opp, hoster og gnir vann ut av øynene. “Gutten som ikke kan holde pusten under vann, ass.” Even ler. Isak fisker proppen ut av badekaret med den ene foten. Han kysser Even dypt og intenst, stryker ham over skuldrene og armene mens vannet renner ut. Så bøyer han seg på nytt ned og tar ham i munnen.


	22. Chat: Fredag 22. juni 2035 kl. 08:10: Elgen

 

**La Familia**

 

**Sana 02:45**

God morgen!

 

**Sana 03:55**

Da kjører jeg.

 

**Sana 05:59**

Drikker te på Rena.

 

**Sana 08:10**

Har dere sett den store elgstatuen ved vegen eller? Den var kul!

 

**Even**

Vi har sett den, Sana.

 

**Sana**

Er dere vantro oppe også, ja!

 

**Even**

Det er vi. Engelen sover.

 

**Sana**

Jeg kan vekke engelen når jeg kommer. Er der før 11.

 

**Even**

Høres bra ut. Ser deg!

 

**Yousef**

Gleder meg ❤️

  
  
  
  
  



	23. Fredag 22. juni 2035 kl. 10:45  - Stjerner og planeter

**Fredag kl. 10:45**

“God morgen, Isak!” Det er en sprudlende kvinnestemme.  
Isak forsøker å grave hodet litt lenger ned i puta. Det ble sent i går kveld. De sovnet ikke akkurat med en gang de var ferdige i badekaret. Kanskje er de ikke 18 lenger, men Isak syntes de holdt seg godt.  
Søvnbehovet hans er også ungdommelig, og han var glad for at ungene og Even hadde latt ham sove lenge i dag, selv om det betydde vekking på denne måten.  
“Sana. Hei.”  
“Her er kaffe til deg. Og cupcake. De var gode.” Hun mumser i seg en regnbuefarget kake med masse krem. Det er glitter på den turkise skjorten hennes.

Sana kom fra Kroatia torsdag kveld, og kjørte opp til Trondheim like etter morgenbønnen, hun kom seg av gårde litt før klokka fire. Turen gikk radig så tidlig, stor-elgen var passert før sju og hun var fremme i Trondheim før halv elleve.

Laget til Oskar og Mathias spiller sin siste kamp klokka 12, hun satser på å få sett den. De gikk dessverre ikke videre i cupen, så de har fri resten av helga. Yousef og guttene flytter inn i huset de har leid nå, så blir de der alle sammen i helga, før Even og Isak tar med seg Maria og Fredrik og drar hjem mens Sana og familien blir der en uke til. De skal ha litt ferie i Trondheim. Sana og Yousef har fortalt mange morsomme historier om familieferiene i Marokko og Tyrkia, og deres egne barn får også historier å fortelle - fra storfamilieferier og fra turer med bare mamma og pappa, eller med Even og Isak. I fjor dro de alle sammen til Dyreparken i Kristiansand. Det var stor suksess, med sjørøvere, riddere og dyr. Kardemommeby sto fortsatt der, grundig opprustet og flyttet til et større område. Sana elsker å gå i fjellet, nyte stillheten og utsynet. Isak og Even har ofte vært med. De fortsatte å henge sammen etter at de begynte på realfag på Universitetet i Oslo høsten etter at de var russ, Sana på nanoteknologi og Isak på fysikk. Isak hadde fått spørsmål om hvorfor han ikke heller valgte NTNU, men Even gikk på Westerdals i Oslo så det fristet ikke så veldig å flytte, og det var også fint med et lite nettverk som kjente Even.

Mens Sana gjør seg klar til å dra på fotballkamp, sier Miriam og Adam at de heller vil være sammen med Isak og Even. De har sett mange fotballkamper denne uka, og er i grunnen litt lei. “Nå har vi hatt dem en uke, vi klarer vel en dag til”, ler Isak. Sana ler litt nervøst. “Er du sikker?” Isak smiler. “Helt sikker, Sana. Stikk på fotballkamp, så kommer du etter oss i stedet? Vi skal på Vitensenteret, du må jo være med!”

Ungene har vært på flere vitensentre tidligere, og elsker det. Å få lov å trykke og vri og dreie og kjenne, se hvordan tingene fungerer, hva som skjer undervegs. De eksperimenterer med vann og luft, og diskuterer hvordan de ulike utstillingene virker.

Så er det vitenshow. Da har Sana også kommet etter, Yousef og gutta vant kampen sin, og ble igjen for å feire med is. Maria får hjelpe hun som leder showet med å blåse ut et lys - med et sugerør fylt av heksemel. “Du juksa og brukte lycopodium-pulver”, ler hun til instruktøren når lyset slett ikke slokker, men i stedet spyr ut en meterlang flamme.

De får se hvordan en rakettmotor fungerer med en diger glasskolbe med alkoholdamp på innsiden, og til slutt får de se elefant-tannpasta - en kolbe med zalo, hydrogenperoksyd og kaliumjodid. Det spruter opp. Barna klapper, og Fredrik sier han vil lage sånn hjemme. Sana nikker og sier “det kan vi prøve” omtrent i kor med Isak som sier at det kanskje er lurt å prøve noe annet i stedet. De ser på hverandre og ler. “Eddik og natron, da.” “Eddik og natron og resten av bakefargene til Even.”

Det er galakseshow i planetariet også. De “kjører” gjennom solsystemet, besøker Månen, Mars, Jupiter og Pluto med romsonder, drar videre utover, til andre galakser og stjernehoper. Ungene sitter med 3D-brillene sine og ser fascinert på, det er som om de kjører gjennom stjernene, rett mot månen. Fredrik spør hvor mange stjerner som finnes. “I Melkeveien, vår egen galakse altså, har vi ca. hundre milliarder stjerner. Astronomene tipper at det finnes ti milliarder galakser i universet som har like mange stjerner. Så da blir det tilsammen rundt tusen milliarder milliarder stjerner.”  
“Tusen milliarder milliarder! Det er et stort tall!”  
“Det kan hende det er tusen milliarder milliarder og en også”, sier Maria. “Det går jo ikke an å telle!”  
“Og så lages det nye stjerner hele tiden.” sier Isak. “Det er rett og slett umulig å telle, det har du rett i, Maria. Vi kan bare gjette.”

Even og Isak er i planetariet. De ligger på ryggen på myke madrasser og ser opp på stjernehimmelen som dekker hele kuppelen over dem i lokalet, holder hverandre i hånden, lar tomlene kjærtegne hverandre mykt. Flytter seg litt nærmere hverandre, drømmer seg bort under stjernene. Isak kjenner den varme pusten til Even mot øret sitt. “Hvor mange stjerner tror du egentlig det er?” spør han. “Uendelig mange”, svarer Isak. “I uendelig mange universer”, sier Even. Øynene hans gnistrer som stjerner når han kysser ham ømt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fordel med å gå fra one-shot til multi-chapter: det blir flere kommentarer. Tusen takk!  
> Ulempe med å gå fra one-shot til multi-chapter: når du ikke tenkte gjennom historien helt på forhånd så blir det noen glitcher her og der. Mulig jeg bommer på organisering av fotballcup. Men jeg antar at i en cup så blir noen slått ut, og sluttspillet er sikkert på slutten, så nå har Yousef og gutta fri snart. De var tydeligvis bedre på hormoner enn mål.
> 
> Annen kjent feil: Martnan og ScandiaCup er ikke samme uka som Isak har bursdag i 2035. Det har gnagd meg lenge nå at dere har blitt lullet inn i denne illusjonen. Så da vet dere det. (Vel, i den grad datoene for Martnan og ScandiaCup 2035 er kjent. Det ville iallfall ikke stemt i år og tidligere år.)


	24. Fredag 22. juni 2035 kl. 16:35: Sodd med glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana lager middag... og så blir det glitterbonanza igjen. Always glitter.

Når de kommer tilbake til huset, tilbyr Sana seg å lage middag. De ler av henne, alle vet at Sana ikke kan lage mat. Hun har aldri hatt interesse for det, og er dårligere enn til og med Isak. Han klarer i det minste å følge en oppskrift til punkt og prikke, mens Sana gir opp etter å ha rantet om hvor stort et egg egentlig er. Dessuten kan Yousef lage mat, så da kan hun heller hjelpe ungene med leksene i mens.

“Men jeg har kjøpt sodd allerede”, sier hun. “Jeg kan mekke, dere kan slacke.”  
Hun varmer sodd på komfyren mens de andre er ute. Isak og Even spiller badminton, ungene er på trampolina alle seks.

Isak går inn for å sjekke hvordan det går, og finner masse søl og rot på kjøkkenet. “Jeg mistet et bøtte frossent sodd opp i gryta, det spruta litt”. Hun tørker stivt, kaldt fett fra kinnet sitt. Isak gir henne tørkepapir. “Jeg kan hente overtrekksdress til deg fra bilen.”

“Men det var ikke gulrot og potet i suppa, så det blir mye kjøtt.” De ler. At hun ikke en gang leste innholdsfortegnelsen overrasket ikke Isak. Han finner frem noen gulrøtter og poteter fra kjøleskapet, kutter det opp og putter det i en kjele.

De spiser ute, alle sammen. Ungene løper ut i hagen igjen, de voksne blir sittende igjen og prate og le. Sana forteller om konferansen i Kroatia. Even og Isak forteller om turen til Trondheim. Sana ler mens ansiktet vrir seg av Evens fortelling om bilsyke barn i bilen. “Og det bare flommet ut, som en høytrykkspyler. Og Isak bare ‘hæ?’!”  
“Jeg hadde endelig klart å koble ut, ungene hørtes jo ut som en hel skoleklasse baki der.”  
“Men hvorfor i all verden gav dere dem all den sjokoladen og isen da? Dere er da ikke så n00bs?”  
Even ser på Isak. “Nei, ass, jeg vet ikke. Det bare…”  
“De var sultne”, sier Isak.  
“Sultne! Og så gir dere dem sjokolade! Skulle tro dere var onklene deres og ikke foreldre.”  
Isak og Even ser på hverandre med et lite smil.

Ungene kommer løpende bort og spør om de kan få gjøre noen eksperimenter. De tar med seg eddik og natron lenger bort i hagen, fyller det i kopper og skåler og kindereggbokser. Even filmer dem, ber dem flytte seg litt til høyre, se i kamera, se på ham. Greier ikke legge bort regissøren selv om han står her og er pappa.

Isak ser på ham med et lurt smil, letter på det ene øyenbrynet slik Even pleier gjøre. Even kommer bort til ham. “Kom da”, ler han skjelmskt og drar med seg Even mot kjøkkenet. Even ler og kysser ham ømt. Isak besvarer kysset. Etter noen sekunder trekker han seg unna og får Even med ut på kjøkkenet. Han holder opp en tom soddbøtte og en flaske eddik og gliser. De fyller eddik på flere bøtter og blander i konditorfarge. Til slutt heller de resten av Evens glitter på toppen.

De tar det med bort til ungene, viser dem hva er har med. Isak rekker Maria en boks bakepulver og ber henne helle det nedi. “Ja, Maria, en hel boks bakepulver.” Hun får stjerner i blikket.

Hagen ser virkelig ut som det bor en enhjørning der.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjøkkenkjemitips (eller kanskje helst hagekjemitips, det er gøy å søle med): Hell litt eddik (vanlig 7%) i et glass. Ha i en teskje bakepulver eller natron. Enjoy. Prøv deg frem med konditorfarge, glitter eller andre ting som kan gi en effekt. Er det forskjell på om man bruker bakepulver eller eddik? Spiller det noen rolle om man har pulveret i eddiken eller eddiken i pulveret? Hvor mye bakepulver/eddik kan man ha oppi? Hva skjer om man har på salt? Hva med silica-gel?
> 
> 7% eddik er ikke spesielt farlig, men dersom du eller barn får det ufortynnet inn på øynene så skyll med vann og ring Giftinformasjonen (22 59 13 00) for sikkerhets skyld. Det svir. Bruk beskyttelsesbriller ("forskerbriller") om du vil være kul :) På huden svir det om det er sår, men eddik i denne styrken etser ikke.
> 
> Ikke gi barna 35% eddik.
> 
> Sånn går no dagan i nerdeheimen.


	25. Chat: Fredag 22. juni 2035 kl. 21:30: Sand og strand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En liten chat mellom to som kanskje benytter muligheten til noe når Sana kan være barnevakt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Merk tidsskillet.)

 

**Mannen i mitt liv**

 

**Isak 21:30**

Skal vi gå en tur?

**Even**

Hvor da?

  **Isak**

Hvor som helst.

* * *

  
**Mannen i mitt liv**

 

**Isak 23:15**

Fin tur. Fin utsikt.

**Even**

Fin strand. Fin sand. 

**Isak**

Sand overalt.

**Even**

Fikk du sand i rumpa? 

**Isak**

Og mellom tennene

 

**Even**

Bli med i dusjen da. 

**Isak**

Kommer

 


	26. Fredag 22. juni 2035 kl. 23:30: Dusjen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etter sand og strand kommer dusj.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her kommer en spontan dusjscene. Spontanitet skjer nemlig småbarnsforeldre også - det er kanskje nettopp det som skjer, for om du planlegger noe kan du være sikker på at barn eller barnevakt blir syke, legginga tar tre ganger så lang tid som vanlig eller restauranten dere skal på går konkurs og det er fiskerimesse i byen så det er går ikke an å bare “gå ut og spise” (håper Frati ikke går konkurs før vi skal på date der på onsdag. Etter at morfaren har henta ungene.).  
> Advarsel: forhåpentligvis relativt hot. Forhåpentligvis relativt godt. Absolutt ikke beta-lest. For det meste skrevet på bussen på veg til jobb...

De har sneket seg inn på badet, kledt av hverandre. Klærne ligger i en haug i hjørnet, det er sand på badegulvet. De står tett sammen i dusjen. Det varme vannet strømmer ut av dusjhodet, rommet fylles av varm damp og lyden av vann som renner. Kroppene er våte og glatte. Myke hender som stryker over myk hud, over mage, rumpe, rygg, nakke, masserer hodebunnen. Den tunge, varme duften av mandelsåpe fyller rommet. Kropper dekkes av bløtt såpeskum.

Isak vender seg inn mot veggen, står med beina fra hverandre og støtter seg på armene. Hodet hviler mot underarmene. Even står bak ham, masserer ryggen hans i lange tak. Hendene fulle av såpe, det er glatt. Myke sirkler, store og små. Han masserer punkter med tommelen, presser håndflatene mot flankene, mot korsryggen. Lar de gli litt ned, opp igjen. Isak kjenner muskelspenninger han ikke visste han hadde løser seg opp under det varme vannet. 

Even snur ham, Isak lar seg villig lede. Smiler mot mannen i sitt liv, strekker seg etter et kyss. Han lener seg mot veggen. Even såper inn brystkassa hans. Leker med fingrene i de myke hårene på brystkassa, lager skumtopper mellom fingrene. Lar fingrene gli over brystvortene, masserer, klemmer dem forsiktig mellom fingertuppene. En negl risper så vidt over huden. Isak stønner, lener seg bakover og hviler hodet mot ryggen. Even smiler mot ham, kysser ham lett. Hendene hans glir lenger ned, mot magen, lårene. Samler seg i midten, lar den ene hånden gli opp og ned langs pikken, mens den andre glir ned mellom lårene, rundt pungen, lar fingrene leke med ballene, kjenner den rynkete huden bli glatt av såpeskummet. En finger lister seg bakover, leker litt. Isak har lukket øynene, legger hendene på Evens skuldre, holder rundt hodet hans, roter fingrene inn i det våte håret. Trekker dem begge inn under det varme vannet igjen, under dusjen som skyller av såpen, skummet renner nedover kroppene, ned på gulvet. Snart er huden bare glatt og våt av vann. Even glir ned langs Isak, kysser en sti nedover. Han setter seg på kne på gulvet under vannstrålene.


	27. Lørdag 23. juni 2035 kl. 10:30: Glassmaleriet

På lørdag drar de til Nidarosdomen, alle ti. Isak føler seg litt som i en bråkete saueflokk der han går hånd i hånd med Even sammen med Yousef, mens Fredrik og Adam løper foran sammen med Oskar og Mathias, og Miriam og Maria går i en dyp samtale med Sana om hvordan bittesmå partikler kan endre cellene. 

Han tenker tilbake til barndommen. Han har noen få minner fra før moren ble syk, om at han gikk mellom moren og faren i Vigelandsparken, om alle de nakne statuene, mannen som kastet babyer rundt seg, monolitten. Så ble moren syk og det er som om årene før han begynte på skolen er forsvunnet. Han husker dem, det er ikke det. Husker noen av de som jobbet i barnehagen, at de akte og gikk på ski, baking til jul, lek med søle i sandkassa. Han husker foreldrene og familien også, jul og lek i snøen og fotball om sommeren. Men det er ingen minner som peker seg ut, det er som en dis, livet farer forbi, fort og langsomt på samme tid. Ingen topper. Bare noen bunner. Høsten og adventstida da moren var mye borte. Jula da det var helt stille. Sommeren han overnattet hos naboen nesten hver natt, selv om ungene deres gikk på skolen og han aldri lekte med dem. Kveldene da han savnet morens aftenbønn. Skolestart der han sto mellom moren som ikke smilte og faren som smilte så rart. Nettene han lå og luktet på det applikerte teppet moren hadde laget til ham, i håp om at lukten av henne skulle trenge gjennom duften av vaskemiddelet hun hadde vasket det med etter at det var ferdig.

Så langt fra dette. Så langt fra smilende pappaer og venner på tur og glade venneforeldre i dyp samtale. Han klemmer Evens hånd, stryker ham over fingrene. Even ser på ham, ser at han er litt blank i øynene selv om han smiler. Han stopper opp og ser på ham, stryker bort en tåre fra øyekroken hans, kysser ham. “Hva tenker du på?” “Familien vår”, smiler Isak. Lener seg inntil Even, med pannen sin mot ansiktet hans, kjenner at Even kysser ham. “Fine familien vår.”

Nidarosdomen er stor, 100 meter lang, 50 meter på det bredeste og over 20 meter under taket. Den er mye større enn noen kirke ungene har vært i, og utsmykket med sikkert hundrevis av skulpturer og figurer både innvendig og utvendig. Sana ser seg rundt.  
“Synes du det er fint?” spør Isak. Han og Sana har gått litt bort fra de andre, de går stille rundt og ser. På veggene og opp i taket, alle steinene som er hogd ut for hånd, søylene, ornamentikken. Statuer av dyr og mennesker, apostler og helgener. De små kapellene, små lukkede rom med sitt særpreg, sin akustikk, sine symboler.

“Det er så rart med gudshus så fylt av avbildninger, synes jeg. Innen islam er det ikke tillatt med bilder av Allah og skaperverket. Moskeene er ofte er rikt utsmykket, men det er med helt andre bilder enn helgener og profeten Jesus. Bare Allah kan konstruere skaperverket, å la mennesket dekorere en religiøs bygning slik er utenkelig. Men ikke alle muslimske trosretninger har samme strenge holdning til dette altså. Det finnes masse avbildninger av natur og mennesker i både ornamentikk og bøker. Men ikke av Allah og Profeten, aldri.“

“Du vet, da jeg var barn, da gikk jeg mye i kirka. Det var mamma som tok meg med. Jeg var på søndagsskole også.”  
“Søndagsskole! Nesten som Koranskolen min, da!”  
“Ikke helt, tror jeg. Vi tegnet og lekte med Lego og så film. Og så sang vi sanger og de pleide å fortelle oss historier om Jesus.”  
“Så koselig da. Vi lærte å lese og skrive arabisk og lærte Koranen utenat. Mamma ville at både jeg og Elias skulle gå, men han nektet, han ville heller spille fotball. Så jeg gikk alene. Det var ingen andre fra barneskolen min som gikk der heller.”  
“Du var vel best i klassen da?” ler Isak.  
“Selvfølgelig var jeg det!” Sana ler så smilehullene rister. De nærmeste folkene ser litt rart på dem, og Sana og Isak fortsetter å snakke stille sammen.

“Jeg ble alltid redd da jeg så Jesus på korset”, sier Isak. “Syntes det så så vondt ut å henge der, med spikrene gjennom hendene, smerten i øynene. Kirka vi pleide å gå i hadde et maleri av noen som tok ham ned fra korset som altertavle. Jesus så så slapp ut. Jeg hadde lyst til å løpe frem og få dem til å være forsiktig, til å holde hodet hans, til å forsøke å redde ham.”

Han ser opp på krusifikset ved alteret i kirka. Kristusfiguren henger så høyt på korset der, virker stolt og sterk. Uttrykksløs i ansiktet, øynene ser fremover. Han henger ikke slapp og lidende som han så ofte har sett ham. “Mamma skjønte ikke at jeg var redd. For henne var dette selve kjærligheten, at Jesus ofrer seg for menneskene, vet du. Jeg...jeg var redd for at det var slik hun elsket meg, at hun ville se meg lide og ofre meg for Gud.”

Han ser på ungene som går rundt sammen med Yousef og Even. De kikker og peker på bilder og statuer, Even ser på dem mens de spør, følger pekingen med øynene. Isak er ikke bekymret for at ungene skal bli redd når de er i kirka, ikke med Yousefs pedagogiske tålmodighet og Evens tolkning av bildene de ser. Han ser på Even. Han er så ivrig og sprudlende, selv om mange av statuene og bildene har alvor over seg. Isak lurer på om bildene snakker til ham, om det er noe her Even liker spesielt godt.

Sana går bort til ungene. Hun og Yousef fortsetter å diskutere statuene og bildene, peker opp i taket, strekker nakken. Even ser mot Isak som står og ser opp mot et stort, rundt glassmaleri. Det kaster farget lys i et mønster ned på gulvet. Det er glassmalerier i alle de gotiske vinduene inne i kirka, kompliserte bilder fra Bibelhistorien og enklere dekorasjoner. Det største av dem er Rosevinduet mot vest. 

Han kommer bort til ham og stiller seg bak ham. Isak tar hendene hans og trekker ham inntil seg, folder Evens hender over brystet sitt. De står og ser på Rosevinduet mens han kjærtegner fingrene hans. Det har en rød edelstein i midten, som det står flammer ut fra, med engler i rosebladene, og evangelistsymbolene over.  
“Det er fint, er det ikke?” spør Isak.  
Even klemmer ham. “Det er fantastisk.”  
Isak ser på vinduet. “Vet du at det symboliserer dommedag?”  
Even puster mot halsen hans, Isak kjenner varmen fra ham, kjenner at han kommer enda nærmere Even. “Jeg synes den symboliserer livet, jeg. Deg. Se på de figurene rundt. Alle englene, de som hjelper oss. Den modige løven, som torde å satse. Oksen som ble ofret, slik du gav alt for meg. Ørnen som vet alt.” Han ler mot øret hans. “Og engelen min, den vakre, smarte engelen min. Og i midten, i sentrum er det røde som symbol for kjærligheten.”  
Isak hikster. Ordene fra Even har nesten fått ham til å miste pusten. Han kjenner at han har tenkt så mye på symbolikken i kirka mens han gikk rundt her at det nesten ble litt mye. Even får ham ned på jorden igjen. Får ham til å se i stedet for å tenke. Får ham til å kjenne seg elsket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos er fint, men kommentarer er gull - da ser jeg at dere fortsatt er med, selv om det ikke er så lenge igjen til vi skal hjem nå. #alterlove ❤️


	28. Chat: Lørdag 23. juni 2035 kl. 22:05: Voksenprat

**Even Kosegruppa**

 

**Even**

Skal vi prøve  å komme oss avgårde litt tidlig i morra? sånn rundt 9. Da er vi hjemme i saklig tid. Rekker å vaske klær og sånt.

**Isak**

Rekker vi ta dem ut av maskina også?

**Even**

Hvis du står opp i saklig tid så.

**Isak**

Hvis du vekker meg så.

Hvis en av oss pakker ut i bilen så kan den andre fikse ungene. Pusse tennene og få på dem klær og sånt.

**Even**

Jeg kan pakke så fikser du ungene?

**Isak**

Sikker?

**Even**

Jepp.

**Isak**

ok ❤️

**Even**

❤️

 


	29. Søndag 24. juni 2035 kl. 11:15: Hjemturen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er nest siste kapittel i denne historien. Men Evaks historie, Evaks familie, Evaks liv er ikke slutt verken nå eller om ett kapittel (slapp av, dette er fluff, ikke major character death eller noe slikt!). Den fortsetter, også her i mitt lille univers. Men likevel føles det vemodig at denne lille one-shoten av en bilsyke-episode snart er ferdig. Familien Evak er snart hjemme igjen. Og klar for nye eventyr...

Søndag morgen var det på tide å reise hjem. Sana og Yousef skulle være noen dager til, så de hadde bedre plass i bilen denne gangen. Ikke at det egentlig var noe problem med 7-seteren og dens enorme bagasjerom, men det føltes litt mindre kaotisk at de skulle være fire og ikke seks.

Even begynte å pakke ut i bilen. Han satte bagene inni, la poser med skittentøy på toppen, noen poser med souvenirer og bøker, sparkesykler, hjelmer, fotballer, en Minion-ballong og en ballong formet som et sjørøverskip. Kamerabagen. PC-vesker. Bagen med hansker, papir og håndklær. Ryggsekker. Han så litt bekymret ut. “Bilen blir ganske full, Isak”, sa han.  
Isak kom bort til bilen. Han lo. “Even, du kan seriøst ikke pakke når du ikke er hypoman. Gå inn og puss tennene til Maria og Fredrik, så fikser jeg.” Even satte opp et snurt uttrykk, men smilte med øynene da han gikk inn igjen.

Da han kom ut igjen, hadde Isak omorganisert bilen. Even kunne definitivt rydde og organisere. Han hadde sortert bøkene i bokhyllene deres etter farge, forfatter, antallet bokstaver i tittelen på bokryggen og om det var lagd eller kunne lages filmmanus ut fra dem. Kjøkkenskapene kunne være stablet med nøyaktighet, i skapet kunne boksere og hettegensere ha tellekanter. Men når Even gjorde dette, var det et sikkert tegn på at han var på veg inn i en manisk eller hypoman fase, med de ettervirkningene det fikk. Så at han tilsynelatende bare hadde slengt ting utålmodig inn i bilen nå var helt greit. Isak stablet bager, poser og sekker som om han spilte Tetris. Det var egentlig litt gøy, det så ryddig og fint ut etterpå. “Egentlig hadde det vært fint om vi hadde matchende bager i forskjellige farger”, tenkte han, det ville sett litt kult ut i bagasjerommet.

Isak tenkte på opplevelsene de hadde hatt i Trondheim. Fotballcup. Grilling med alle sammen. Martnan. Lek i hagen. Trampoline. Pirbadet. Vitensenteret. Nidarosdomen. Isak ble varm og glad når han tenkte på besøket i Nidarosdomen. Kirker var interessante å besøke, mange var monumenter over en helt annen tid, et annet tankesett, en annen makt. Nidarosdomen var ikke noe unntak, den store gotiske katedralen i den lille byen i Norge. Et symbol på makta i middelalderen, på hva de brukte pengene på da. I dag brukte de pengene på forskning i stedet, på naturvitenskap og humanisme. Det var kanskje ikke like synlig som katedralene, men mye viktigere.

Men Nidarosdomen ble viktig for Isak likevel, på en måte ingen andre kirker hadde blitt. Samtalen med Sana, tankene de hadde delt over te og øl utover kvelden. Realisten Isak, muslimen Sana, ateisten Yousef og undreren Even. De var farget av oppvekst og erfaringer, og hadde sine tydelige meninger, men de respekterte og utfordret hverandres ideer. 

De kjørte ut av byen. Denne gangen ble det bare polarbrød og eplejuice i bilen, hadde de stilltiende blitt enige om. Null sjokolade og is. De hadde kjørt over Dovre denne gangen. Sett på fjellene med snø på, Norges tak. Even og Isak fortalte ungene om fjellturen de hadde vært på her for noen år siden, da det hadde begynt å snø i juni. De hadde blitt iskalde i soveposene sine.  
“Men dere kunne jo krøpet tett inntil hverandre, slik jeg gjør når jeg kommer inn til dere om natta og fryser?” sa Fredrik.  
“Vi gjorde det”, smilte Isak og så på Even.  
“Og da frøs dere ikke mer?” spurte Maria.  
“Da ble vi varme”, sa Even.

Da de passerte skiltet med Folldal på Hjerkinn, hadde Even leende spurt Isak om de skulle kjøre over til Østerdalen og elgen igjen. “Huff, nei, har ikke lyst til å se igjen den, i grunnen. Ikke så mange gode minner derfra!” Isak gjorde en grimase. “Dessuten er vegen dårligere der, så ungene blir sikkert bilsyke. Men det er din tur å tørke opp spy denne gangen da. Vi har jo til og med med alt vi trenger!”  
“Men Venabufjellet er fint, da. Vi kunne jo kjørt over der?”  
Isak sjekket kartet. Det var bare en halvtime ekstra kjøring via Folldal, og det hadde jo vært fint å se litt mer når de først var ute og kjørte. Han så mot baksetet. “Ungene har sovna, la oss gjøre det. Vi kan ta en pause når de våkner, det er sikkert rasteplasser der oppe.”

Even svingte inn på første og beste avkjøring og snudde bilen i retning Trondheim igjen, før han tok av mot Folldal noen hundre meter lenger mot nord. Vegen var smalere enn E6, og svingte seg over fjellet som en slalomløype med maksimalt antall porter. Isak tok bilder av utsikten mot Rondane og la et av dem på insta. “Sjekker ut Norge!” skrev han. Like etter plinget det i telefonen hans. “Dere er jo i hooden jo. Kaffe?” Det var en melding fra Anna, en venninne av dem som har bosatt seg her oppe. “Skal vi stikke innom Anna og drikke kaffe?” spurte Isak. “Anna ja! Det er lenge siden! Ja, la oss gjøre det, hun bor i Folldal?” “Litt lenger opp, sier hun.”  
Isak satt fordypet i Annas instakonto mens de kjørte, det var lenge siden han hadde truffet henne og det var gøy å se hva hun holder på med. Reiser, tegninger, Pride-parade. Han smilte. Mye det samme som før, altså. Plutselig kjente han at han var uggen. Kvalm. Kaldsvetten piplet frem på panna, bilbeltet føltes ubehagelig stramt, han kjente en klump i halsen. “Du Even, kunne vi stoppet litt eller?” “Men vi er jo straks fremme!” Even kastet et blikk på kartet. “Fem minutter, maks.” Isak nikket forsiktig. “Ok, det går sikkert bra.”

Da de kjørte inn på gårdsplassen hos Anna, var Isak førstemann ut av bilen. Han var gråblek i ansiktet, svetten lå i et tynt lag på panna hans. “Isak, er du syk?” spurte Even bekymret. “Nei ass, det går bra.” Isak kjente at han hadde fått hikke. Magen var urolig, den beveget seg. Han kjente at han måtte spy, så seg om etter et diskret sted. Han så seg desperat rundt, løp i retning hagen og hekken. Han kom ikke så langt. Idet Anna kom ut for å ønske dem velkommen stod han og spydde på en hagegnom i hagen.

Anna tok det fint. “Beklager, jeg burde advart dere mot vegen. Den er helt jævlig. Ungene ble alltid bilsyke som barn, og jeg kunne knapt nok sjekke facebook. Kom igjen, bli med inn og få kaffe nå.” Isak tuslet beskjemmet etter Anna, Even og ungene. Ungene så trampolina i hagen og spurte om de kunne få hoppe, det var en evighet siden sist. “Ja, det er jo flere timer siden dere hoppet i Trondheim”, lo Even. De fikk kaffe og lunsj og formkake hos Anna. “Burde gå greit i forhold til bilsyke også”, lo hun. “Men du kan få en bilsyketablett om du vil.” Isak ristet på hodet, syntes samtalen var pinlig. “Nei, det går bra ass.”

Etterpå ble de sittende og se på Annas tegninger. Hun har tegnet i mange år, mest fra bilder, men også frihåndstegninger. Even pekte og kommenterte, spurte om blyanter og kullstifter. Isak så på de glade øynene hans, det engasjerte ansiktet, fokuset hans. Han kunne virke kaotisk og lite systematisk, men når han ble engasjert var han virkelig fokusert. Even lagde en tegning av Anna, og de fikk med seg en bunke tegninger av fjellene og naturen før de dro videre.

Etter stoppen i Folldal ble det rolig i bilen. Ungene hadde skravlet og diskutert seg i mellom og med fedrene nesten hele vegen fra Trondheim, helt til de sovnet like før Hjerkinn og avkjøringen til Folldal. De satte på nye lydbøker som de lånte på biblioteket i Trondheim, ungene lo og Even og Isak humret med.

Stemningen var roligere enn da de kjørte oppover. Halvparten så mange barn gjør sitt, det var færre samtaler, mindre krangling, ikke så mange konstellasjoner. Og det var lettere å velge lydbok, Maria og Fredrik hadde ganske lik smak. De har alltid lest mye for dem, hver eneste kveld har minst en av dem sittet med to unger i armkrokene og lest. 

Ved Eidsvoll sovnet ungene. Klokka var halv åtte, og det var leggetid for dem. Da de kom hjem en drøy time senere var det bare å bære dem inn, børste av dem smuler av polarbrød, dra av dem det litt svette tøyet fra bilen og trampolina, og legge dem i rent sengetøy på rommet sitt. De pakket dynene rundt dem, passet på at de ikke var for kalde eller for varme. La bamsen på puta. Slokket lyset. Hvisket at de elsker dem. Elsker hverandre. Satte døra på gløtt idet de gikk ut.

Even bar inn alt fra bilen mens Isak pakket ut det viktigste. Sorterte skittentøy, satte på en vaskemaskin, begynte å legge på plass det rene tøyet. Even kom inn og så på ham fra døråpningen. “Så flink du er da.” Isak smilte tilbake. “Æsj, jeg gidder ikke være flink. Kom så setter vi oss ute.”

De satte seg på terrassen med en øl hver. Sola skinte fortsatt, den begynte å farge himmelen i rosa og oransj. De så seg rundt. Plenen var lang og full av ugress etter en uke med godt vær. Terrassen trengte et strøk olje. Husveggen skulle vært malt. De så på hverandre og smilte, satte seg litt nærmere hverandre i sofaen. Snart kom tussmørket sigende med de mørke sjatteringene i skyene. Isak elsket det, elsket å se natta komme, lure på hva natta vil bringe. Elsket å sitte her og møte natta med den han elsket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjapp geografileksjon for de som ikke er vant med ruta Trondheim-Oslo:
> 
> Turen opp til Trondheim gikk gjennom Østerdalen. Da kjører man E6 fra Oslo til Kolomoen litt før Hamar og tar av til Rv 3. Følg Rv 3 ved Elverum. Etter cirka halvannen time kommer man til Elgen, så er det et par timer til Ulsberg der Rv 3 møter E6 og så er det omtrent halvannen time til Trondheim. Alt i alt er effektiv kjøretid ca 6.5 timer.
> 
> Nedover kjører de E6 fra Trondheim til Hjerkinn. Der kan man kjøre av til Folldal, og enten fortsette over fjellet til Alvdal, eller svinge sørover og så velge mellom å treffe E6 ved Ringebu, eller Rv 3 ved Atna. Begge disse gir mulighet for gjensyn med Elgen.  
> Et annet alternativ (som er det raskeste og mest vanlige om man ikke kjører Rv3) er å holde seg på E6 og kjøre ned til Dombås og så følge E6 gjennom hele Gudbrandsdalen. Det er uansett veldig flotte naturopplevelser der, masse fjell og daler. Disse rutene tar rundt 7 timer og er 4-5 mil lengre enn Rv 3.
> 
> Noen spurte meg om de som var fra Oslo kunne låne lydbøker i Trondheim. Ja, det kan man! "Nasjonalt lånekort" er et fantastisk konsept der alle bibliotekslånekort utstedt til personer over 18 år på norske bibliotek kan brukes på samtlige bibliotek i Norge. Det må registreres første gang på et "fremmed" bibliotek, men ellers er det ikke noe stress. Ingen ny lånekortsøknad, ikke et nytt kort å drasse med seg. Kort og godt veldig praktisk.
> 
> Det virkelig geniale kommer dog når man skal LEVERE bøkene: de kan leveres på ethvert bibliotek. Amen.


	30. August 2048: Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

“Ha det bra da, Maria”. Isak klemmer Maria, holder henne hardt inntil seg.  


  


Maria og Fredrik ble ferdige med videregående i vår. Akkurat som fedrene gikk de på Hartvig Nissen, begge tok realfag, og nå står NTNU for tur. Maria skal studere fysikk og Fredrik medisin. Hun drømmer om astronomi, verdensrommet, om å finne opprinnelsen til alt. Isak er professor i astrofysikk på Universitetet i Oslo, og hun har alltid vært fascinert av jobben hans, brukt enhver mulighet til å være med ham på jobb og på konferanser i Norge og utlandet. For to år siden var hun med til Boston på en konferanse. Isak skulle presentere forskningen sin der, og hun sto ved posteren hans mens han snakket med noen andre. Da hadde Peter Higgs jr, barnebarn av den berømte Nobelprisvinneren og selv fremstående fysiker, kommet bort og diskutert farens forskning lenge med henne, inntil Isak selv hadde kommet til posteren og det gikk opp for Higgs at det ikke var Maria som var dr. Valtersen.

  


Fredrik har valgt medisin. Han vil bli lege. Oppigjennom oppveksten vekslet han mye mellom ulike interesser - paleontologi og dinosaurer, fotografering, vulkaner, animasjonsfilmer, programmering, fysikk, kjemi. Han har ikke hatt den samme tydelige interessen som Maria lenge har hatt for fysikk, men med realfag og gode karakterer på Nissen hadde han bestemt seg for å studere medisin.

  


De har kjørt ungene til Trondheim, fylt den store bilen sin med to liv. Klær, bøker, bilder, ting og tang. Maria og Fredrik fikk førerkort i vår og har byttet på å kjøre bilen. Isak og Even har sittet i baksetet, og etter en liten tilvenningsperiode som baksetesjåfører sammen har de storkost seg - holdt hverandre i hendene, småhvisket, kysset litt.

  


“MÅ dere være så innmari forelska?” spurte Maria smilende.   
De så på hverandre. “Gay privilege!”

“Jævla homser, ass”. Fredrik rekker tunge til dem fra passasjersetet foran.

  


Even og Isak ER forelska. Isak kjenner fortsatt sommerfuglene i magen når Even ser på ham og løfter øyenbrynet sitt. Even skjønner fortsatt ikke hva han har gjort for å fortjene denne skapningen som fortsatt ligger ved siden av han når han våkner nesten hver eneste morgen hele året. De har vært der for hverandre gjennom oppturer og nedturer, både på personlig plan og i yrkeslivet. Når livet har kjempet imot og når alt har gått på skinner. Når hodet ikke har spilt helt på lag. Når livet bare ble litt for mye.

  


De har vært noen dager i Trondheim sammen med ungene. Vært på IKEA og kjøpt møbler til leiligheten deres. Sett Nidarosdomen. Ungene husker turen sommeren før de begynte på skolen. Husker cupcakene til pappas bursdag, gassballongene sine, Martnan, fotballkampene, trampolina i hagen, all softisen de spiste, alt glitteret i hagen, de spennende statuene og vakre fargene i Nidarosdomen. Besøket på Frati husker de ikke, men Even og Isak sørger for å gjenopplive en del av minnene når de spiser middag der en av dagene.

  


Så er det på tide å si farvel. Isak klemmer Fredrik litt ekstra. Han er så stolt av ham, selv om han kanskje ikke har vært så flink til å vise det hele tiden. Maria har vært så lik ham selv, så flink, ærgjerrig, målbevisst, følger i farens fotspor. Fredrik har vimset mer, vært litt mer som Even, men likevel ikke  _ som _ Even. De siste årene har han snakket mer med Fredrik, vært åpnere om at han syntes det var vanskelig. Det viktigste er alltid at barna skal ha det bra og gjøre sine egne valg, men det er ikke alltid så lett å stå på sidelinja å se heller. Fredrik sier han forstår faren, og Isak håper han virkelig gjør det.

  


Even gråter åpenlyst når han tar farvel. “Jeg kommer til å savne dere!” 

“Pappa da, du kan jo bare ringe oss! Du kan se oss hver eneste dag!” 

“Men det blir jo ikke det samme!” Han klemmer dem hardt, hardt.

  


På veg hjem til Oslo kjører de Østerdalen. Even kjører. Sør for Atna ser de det glitrer i den store elgen. De ser på hverandre. Uten å si noe bremser Even ned og blinker inn på rasteplassen. Den er oppgradert de senere årene. Før var det bare toaletter og en liten lekeplass her, nå er det restaurant, flere butikker og lekeland. Han parkerer i utkanten av parkeringsplassen, lengst vekk fra folkemengdene rundt elgen og senteret.

  


Han går ut av bilen og venter på Isak. Hånd i hånd går de mot elgen mens de småprater. De husker den traumatiske turen til Trondheim med de fire barna i baksetet sommeren 2035. “Idiotisk å gi dem så mye godteri, ass!”

“Men de holdt seg i ro mens vi fikk ryddet bilen da!” Even ler skjelmskt mot Isak.

“På tide å rydde bilen igjen eller?” Han smiler og strekker seg opp etter et kyss.

  


“De har vokst så mye. De var så små den gangen. Husker du hvordan de oppførte seg på Frati?” 

“Huff, ja! ‘Jeg vil ikke ha tomat på pizzaen min!’ Du kan aldri være for spesifikk, altså.” 

“Og nå er de stå store. Jeg var så stolt av Maria da hun var med meg til Boston og presenterte forskningen min i forfjor!” 

“Og Fredrik har lagd så flotte filmer. Han kommer til å bli en flink lege, men jeg håper han bruker evnene sine til å drive med formidling, til å  _ lage _ formidlingen.”

  


De ser opp på elgen. Den har stått der i over 30 år nå. Den har slitte områder på beina der folk har lent seg inntil den, forsøkt å klatre på den. Metallet har oksydert litt der det er eksponert mot regn og sol hele året, den har flekker på ryggen og sidene. Men den skinner fortsatt. Glitrer i sola. Den er som kjærligheten, står stødig i vær og vind, skinner stadig år etter år.

  


De setter seg i bilen igjen.

“Vi får vel kjøre videre igjen. Komme oss hjem til huset vårt.”

“Det haster vel egentlig  ikke. Ingen som venter på oss der.”

“Kanskje vi skulle kjøpt oss ny bil? Vi trenger vel strengt tatt ikke denne bussen lenger når det bare er oss to.”

“Skal vi utnytte at vi fortsatt har all plassen, eller?” Even ser på Isak og hever øyenbrynet. Han legger hånden på låret hans og lar tommelen gli langs innersømmen på buksa. Isak ser ned på hånden og smiler. Even bøyer seg mot ham og lar hendene gli oppover lårene hans, over magen og hoftene. Han kjenner at musklene i magen trekker seg sammen i små rykninger, at Isak puster raskere. Han lener seg tilbake i setet og bøyer hodet bakover. Even kaster et blikk ut av vinduet og konstaterer at de er alene. Han løsner Isaks bilbelte og drar hoftene hans litt lenger frem så han sitter litt bedre, og skyver setet hans helt tilbake før han klatrer over midtkonsollen og vrir seg ned på gulvet foran Isak.

  


“Dette ble faktisk ikke så veldig romantisk”, ler han. “Jævli trangt.” Han drar Isak med seg til baksetet der det er bedre plass. Isak setter seg på tvers over den ene seteraden med ryggen mot en bag som står ved døra, legger det ene beinet opp i setet og støtter det andre på gulvet. Han lener seg tilbake og smiler til Even. Even kryper opp mellom beina hans og legger seg over ham, kysser han ømt på kragebeinet og halsen, lar hendene sine smyge seg inn under t-skjorta, leker med hårene på magen og brystet, lar dem gli nedover magen, bak ryggen, oppover brystkassa. Fingrene finner en brystvorte, han masserer den lett mellom fingertuppene. Isak stønner, pusten går raskere. Han bøyer seg bakover, spenner kroppen, nesevingene står ut, øynene er lukket, munnen halvåpen. Even kysser ham videre oppover halsen, på kjeven, haka, nesen, kinnene, panna, øynene. Drysser små kyss utover. Etterhvert småslikker han Isak i ansiktet, lar tungespissen smake på huden han nettopp kysset. Når han kommer til munnen stopper han opp og blir der. Han kysser ham på munnen, først lett, små kyss, så lengre, dypere, våtere kyss. Isak tar tak bak hodet hans og drar ham inntil seg, lar tungespissen sin møte Evens. Kyssene blir dypere, de puster tyngre, lydene blir høyere. 

  


Even kysser ham nedover halsen igjen samtidig som han prøver å dra av Isak t-skjorta. Isak protesterer. “Ikke her!” 

“Jammen du er så deilig uten!”

  
Han nøyer seg med å dra den opp slik at han kan se på magen og brystkassa, kysse, smake, slikke seg nedover, nedover. Hendene hans legger seg rundt livet på Isak, leker med bukselinningen. Even ser opp på Isak og smiler spørrende. Isak ser på ham med sløret blikk og løfter rumpa litt opp fra bilsetet. Even ser på ham med store, mørke øyne og forsetter å kysse seg nedover den myke huden på magen mens han knepper opp buksa og drar den og underbuksa ned med et rykk. Fingrene glir opp langs innsiden av låret. Nå er det ingen søm i vegen, ingen bukse, ingenting. Bare hud og munn som møtes, gang på gang, ømt og hardt, dypere og dypere.

  


***

Even smiler. “Nå har vi brukt opp denne bilen. La oss kjøpe en hvit sports-Tesla, da! En to-seter. Til meg og deg, bby.”

“Til meg og deg, Evy.”

  
  


***

_ Chat 16. august 2048 kl 11:11 _

**_Kidza_ **

  


**_Even_ **

_ Her er filmen deres, unger. “Stjernene på himmelen”. _

_ Og unnskyld at jeg stjal bamsene deres fra hybelen i Trondheim. De venter på dere. Hjemme. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk for følget. Tusen takk for nydelige og oppmuntrende kommentarer. Jeg var helt seriøst ikke forberedt på hvor viktig kommentarene var, og hvordan de påvirket skrivinga mi. Noen kapitler tok en helt annen retning enn jeg hadde tenkt på grunn av kommentarene, det kom til og med et ekstra kapittel helt av seg selv! (Som regel klarte dog kapitlene å komme seg dit de ville helt av seg selv.)
> 
> Tusen takk til min fantastiske beta-leser oskorgeo for all hjelp. Jeg hadde ikke vært her uten deg. ♥
> 
> Elg i solnedgang er over nå. Men jeg lover, det kommer mer. På godt skamsk vis kommer det plutselig - jeg tar ikke en "sesong 4-trailer" og annonserer dato og at det er siste sesong.


End file.
